Give It A Chance
by OniNoKo
Summary: AU: Elsa and Jack are two people whose childhood friendship has developed into something much more. But their love for each other is about to be put to a test. What happens, when their lives are about to change forever and one of them is not ready to take the next step? M for language, sexual content and possibly violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! :)**

**Let me start by saying that I'm fairly new to the Jelsa fandom and this is my first fanfiction related to this pairing and the first one I've written in years, so I might be a little rusty. **

**I watched _Frozen_ not so long ago and it didn't take much for me to fall in love with the JackXElsa couple. Although, I didn't intend to write a fanfiction initially, when I read __****Stand By Me** by Jinski (an awesome story! go read it if you haven't already), I got super inspired. So, here I am writing a fic xD  


**Anyway, about the fic... I really don't like the title, but I realized that I didn't have a title only when I started publishing the story and I had to come up with something quickly xD. Other than that, I pretty much have the whole storyline figured out, so I just have to put it on paper... sort of. I have to warn you, though - I plan to twist and intertwine the original stories a bit, so the characters might appear a bit out of... character at times. I'm sorry about that. I promise to stick to their stories as much as I can and I hope that won't put you guys off.**

**Before you start reading, I think it might be useful to give you some info about ages of the main characters:**

**Jack, Bunnymund - 27  
**

******Kristoff - 26 **

**Elsa - 23**

**Anna - 21**

**Ok... I think that's pretty much what I had to say :D **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don****'t own any of the characters or their respective stories. I own nothing! Damnit...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE  
**

CHAPTER 1

Elsa woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, followed by a very irritated grunt coming from underneath the covers on the other side of the bed. She quickly reached to switch the alarm off and opened her tired eyes to look at the time.

6:00 am… She closed her eyes again and relaxed for a couple of seconds before she gathered enough strength to stand up and get out of the warm comfort of the bed – a decision she immediately regretted, when the chilly air came in contact with her bare skin. It was then, when Elsa realized she was wearing only a pair of lacy undies that miserably failed at keeping her warm at the moment. She hugged herself, while looking around for her night gown, which she saw lying on the floor across the room. She tip-toed briskly to it, picked it up and put it on. Then she grabbed her robe, draped on a nearby chair. She walked quietly out of the bedroom and, after closing the door behind her, stretched and yawned widely.

Elsa went to the window and opened the blinds. She peeked outside – it was still as dark and unwelcoming as it always had been at this time of the day, this time of year. She sighed and headed towards the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and an unhappy grimace crawled over her otherwise gorgeous features. Ruffled hair, blood-shot eyes, and the worst part – bags under her eyes! Elsa looked… exhausted. It had been merely a year, since she moved in with him, and the beautiful blonde had turned into this… this… she didn't even bother to come up with the right word for her current image. She just bent down over the sink and splashed her face with cold water. She couldn't fathom how he was able to go to practice (which, mind you, lasted for the better part of the day) every morning, then teach little kids how to skate and play ice hockey in the late afternoon and still have strength to make love to her in the evening… almost every evening… sometimes even more than once. Where he got all this stamina from was beyond her. All she knew was that she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up with his tempo.

Elsa sighed once again and brushed her teeth before she went to prepare herself a large mug of strong black coffee and some light breakfast.

She placed her mug of coffee and a plate of fruit and a muffin on the counter, sat down on a high stool and opened her laptop. She began checking her e-mails and sipping the hot rejuvenating black liquid.

When she finished eating, drinking her coffee and reading all the e-mails from her little sister, Anna, who was bugging her to go to various events on campus, she looked at the time on her laptop. She had a little less than an hour before she had to leave for class, so she quickly finished the last bits of her muffin and headed towards the bathroom. She tied her hair in a messy bundle and entered the shower.

Elsa relaxed, as she let the hot water run down her tired body and soothe her tense muscles. She closed her eyes and events from the night before started flooding her thoughts. She smiled to herself. She was tired but she had to admit that she couldn't imagine her life without him. He was smart, kind-hearted, gentle, handsome and very athletic, a bit cocky at times but cute at the same time, and she just couldn't resist that smile of his. And his eyes… oh, those ice blue eyes that she could just drown in… They were so mesmerizing… Elsa couldn't help but shudder with excitement at the memory of how he had been gazing at her the night before, while gently moving inside of her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He loved her with all his heart and she felt it every time she looked into his eyes.

Lost in her thoughts, Elsa didn't feel the time pass and suddenly she realized that she might have stayed in the shower for much longer than she had intended and, frustrated that she had to interrupt her blissful daydreaming, she stopped the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of the shower and wiped the foggy mirror with her hand.

'Better,' she thought, looking at her slightly refreshed face. The dark circles under her eyes were still visible, but she decided that a little make-up would do the trick. She untied her hair, took the comb lying on the shelf in front of the mirror and tried to run it through her tangled locks. A few suppressed screams of pain and a handful of fallen hair later, she checked herself in the mirror again and, satisfied with the result, went out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

Elsa opened the door quietly and walked into the dark room. She glanced at the clock on her bed stand. She was running late and _he_ was also going to be late unless he woke up soon. She walked to the bed and looked amusedly at the tiny bit of silver hair coming out from underneath the covers. She leaned down and pulled the duvet off a little to reveal his peaceful sleeping face – his lips parted slightly and his hair in frenzy. She smiled – he looked handsome even in his state of deep, oblivious sleep.

"Jack…?" she said in a gentle voice, slightly shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmm," was all she got in response.

"Wake up, Jack. You have practice in an hour; you're going to be late," she repeated raising her voice a little.

This time she got no response from him at all and she started shaking him harder, unaware of the fact that a hand was creeping out from under the covers. Elsa remained oblivious to Jack's mischievous plan until something grabbed the arm she was supporting herself on, causing her to land on her back on top of the soft mattress. She shrieked in surprise and opened her eyes to see a very naked Jack Frost, lying on top of her.

"Good morning, my snow queen," Jack said in a low voice, his seductive smile playing across his lips.

Elsa smiled at the nickname and closed her eyes, as Jack leaned down and kissed her softly. He then deepened the kiss and let his lands roam her perfect body, slightly annoyed that a towel was covering the major part of what was of great interest to him at the moment. He released her lips and proceeded to place gentle kisses down her neck. Elsa moaned, when he slid one hand under her towel and glided it upwards towards her breasts.

"Jack…," Elsa gasped, trying to bring herself back to reality. She was enjoying this too much. "Jack, I can't. I'm already late," she said in a futile attempt to push him away, but he was much bigger, heavier and stronger than her. She thought for a brief moment that by now she should know better than try to overpower Jack Frost.

"Mhm," was all he produced absentmindedly, which showed her that his attention was completely dedicated to something else at present.

"Jack, I'm serious! I need to leave," she said pushing him off herself a bit harder this time.

Jack sighed against her skin and shifted his weight to let her go. She stood up and walked to the wardrobe. He prompted himself on one elbow and watched her get ready, following every movement she made. She was gorgeous! Her flawless body moved with the grace of falling snowflakes, her platinum blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders like reflected sunlight on a winter landscape, her creamy skin was soft like newly fallen snow, her pink lips reminded him of a rose that had just bloomed. And her eyes he could only compare to clear blue sapphires.

"Jack? I'm talking to you."

Jack snapped out of his trance and realized Elsa was now standing right in front of him.

"I really have to run now. You need to get up, too," she said and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "We'll continue our _activity_ tonight, ok?"

"I'll make sure we do," he replied with a suggestive smirk on his face and winked at her.

"See you later," she smiled at him and left the room.

Jack heard the front door of the apartment close. He lied back down for a few seconds before he got out of bed and started getting ready himself.

* * *

**A/N: ****So far I've written only the first chapter, but I have the next all planned and I'll try and post it ASAP. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R! I'm looking forward to any comments, criticism and suggestions you might have :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello!**

**First off, thanks for the reviews, the favs and the follows! It means a lot to me :). Also congrats to sparkles022811 for being my 1st reviewer! **

**As promised, I didn't take long to update this story. And also, this chapter is a bit longer than the previous one :D**

**Now, I would like to say three things:**

**1. For those of you who read the 1st chapter shortly after I published it, I've updated the ages of the characters a little. Not that it's very important, but I thought I'd tell you. **

**2. I should have probably said that in the previous chapter, but I'd like to clarify that chapters 1-3 are all taking place in one day. Don't worry, the development of the storyline will speed up after that ;)**

**3. I'm introducing the different characters step by step and the detail surrounding their intro depends on how important they are to the respective chapter. But I'll provide a background info about each and every one of them, explaining exactly how they came to be a part of this story. **

**And lastly, does anyone know if Elsa and Anna have a last name? I researched a bit but I didn't find anything, so I thought I'd ask. I'll need it for the next chapter...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE spare a couple of minutes to review! If you do, I promise to make the Jelsa fluff, I have planned for the next chapter, EXTRA fluffy (nod nod) :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories. Unfortunately...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE  
**

CHAPTER 2  


Elsa hurried inside the elevator and, once the doors closed, she pressed the button for the ground floor and turned around to examine her looks in the mirror behind her. She was surprised she had actually managed to dress herself decently, given that she'd left in such a hurry. She was wearing a pair of light-blue skinny jeans, tucked into silver-colored, loose, knee-high boots, a purple blouse, accompanied by a green scarf and a black leather jacket, that hugged her form very nicely (it was a gift from Jack; somehow he always knew what would look good on her). Her hair was a complete mess, though, so she hurriedly put it into a loose braid. She then turned her attention to the dark circles under her eyes and frowned a bit, touching her face gently. She rummaged through her bag and after finally finding her foundation, she quickly applied some under her eyes. This did not erase the tired look off her face but at least it masked its more visible traits. Finally, she took out a tiny flask of perfume and applied some behind her years and on the inner sides of her wrists.

She looked at her watch just as the doors of the elevator opened. 'Hell!' she thought, realizing she only had 15 minutes before her class started.

"Good morning, Kai!" she greeted the porter, as she sprinted out of the apartment building, barely hearing him say "Good morning, Miss Elsa! Have a nice day!" in response. Elsa took her bundle of keys out and quickly unlocked her bike, parked right outside the entrance of the building. She put her bag in the basket in front and took the helmet, hanging on the side of the steering wheel.

'Safety first,' Elsa thought, as she secured the helmet on her head and mounted her bike. She went on the bike lane and started pedaling as fast as she could towards the university. She shivered slightly, when the cold November air brushed against her face. The good thing about it was that the breeze was rather refreshing. The bad thing was that, judging by the temperature, it would start snowing soon and she wouldn't be able to ride her bike to the university anymore, or anywhere else for that matter.

Elsa frowned at the thought. She could already foresee the conversation she would have with Jack, who would be insisting on driving her every morning and would refuse to hear anything about her using public transport. But that wasn't the only reason why she hated the idea of not being able to use the bike in the winter. She just loved riding her bike. It helped her clear her thoughts and have some alone time with herself.

The bike was yet another gift from Jack, who bought it for her after she refused his offer of buying her a car. He had insisted that, even though his apartment was quite central and fairly close to the university, it was still far away and a car would be useful to her. But after she dismissed his offer as an unnecessary expense, he bought her a bike. It was still a very expensive model, but she decided to just accept it and enjoy it.

Even on the bike, however, it would take Elsa a good half an hour to get to the university. But Jack's apartment was indeed not that far away from it. At least not farther away than her parents' house used to be…

Her thoughts went back to the house she used to call home. It was a beautiful house located in the suburbs. It was so big that she and Anna would sometimes imagine it was a castle and then they would pretend they were princesses – they would wear their old Halloween fairy costumes and run around the house, supposedly dancing to imaginary music in an imaginary ball room. Elsa smiled at the memory. Everything was so simple back then… before the accident…

Elsa didn't want to think about this now and tried to shake it off, but the memories invaded her thoughts against her will.

It had happened on a sunny morning a few days before Christmas. Elsa was 10 years old and Anna had just turned 8…

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Anna walked quietly in Elsa room and climbed on the bed._

"_Elsa! Wake up! There's snow outside!" Anna exclaimed, shaking her sister. _

"_Anna… go back to sleep" Elsa replied in a sleepy voice._

"_But it's morning already! I wanna play!" Anna said and, after getting no response from her sister, she leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_Elsa's eyes shot open and a smile graced her lips. She stood up, earning a happy squeal from her little sister, who quickly ran towards the door. The two girls tip-toed downstairs, careful not to wake their parents up, as they passed by the master bedroom. Once they reached the door, leading to the back yard, they grabbed their jackets and ran outside. _

_They jumped around in the newly fallen snow and made a few snow angles before they started building a snowman. Somehow, despite their own size, they had managed to make the snowman very big and Anna was so excited about it, that she climbed on top of it. Before Elsa could react, her younger sister slipped and fell to the ground. _

"_Anna!" Elsa gasped in horror and ran to her little sister. She took Anna in her arms, realizing that her sister had hit her had on a stone underneath the snow. Anna was unconscious and she was bleeding from a dreadful looking gash on the side of her head. _

"_Mamma! Papa!" Elsa shouted with tears in her eyes._

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

They had to take Anna to the hospital, where they had kept her for observation for about a week. Anna had spent her favorite holiday – Christmas, in a hospital bed. After that, their father had forbidden Elsa from playing with Anna outside the house without any adult supervision.

Elsa felt guilty for what had happened even to this day. But she had to admit that, if it weren't for this accident, she would have probably never met Jack Frost.

'Every cloud has a silver lining, I guess', she thought, as she took another turn on the bike lane.

The fact that she was now living with him still seemed rather surreal at times, mainly because it was something she hadn't planned to happen for at least another couple of years. But it just kind of happened…

After the accident with Anna, she had become overprotective of her sister. And that had become even more so, when… her parents had died. She still vividly remembered the night, when the police officer had appeared at the front door with the news of the car crash. She had been sixteen at the time and she had had to become a grown-up overnight. She had had to take care of everything – food, school, bills, the house and, most of all, Anna. Of course, her parents had left a considerable amount of money for them in their will, but that had solved only one of her problems. Lucky for her, Jack had arrived as soon as he had heard about what had happened. He had just started his second year of university, but he had dropped everything and had come to her assistance. He had helped arrange the funeral and deal with everything else, from closing bank accounts to sorting through her parents' belongings. He had stayed by her side until he had been sure both she and Anna were emotionally stable enough to stay alone. After he had gone back to his studies, he would give her a call everyday to check up on her and see how she was doing. If he couldn't call, he would always make sure to send her a text. Thinking back, Elsa realized that it was then, when their friendship started growing into something much more special.

It had been very painful for Elsa to live in her birth house after her parents had died. It just hadn't been the same without them. And she'd known Anna had felt the same way. However, she had decided that they would remain in the house at least until Anna finished high school. When Anna had started her first year in university, Jack had suggested that it might be a good idea for Elsa to let her live on campus. His argument had been that it would help Anna find friends much faster, which, knowing Anna, would have made her very happy. He had told Elsa it was time for her to let her little sister grow up. Deep in her heart Elsa had known he was right. Though reluctant to make such a drastic decision, after she discussed it with Anna, they both had decided the house held too many painful memories and in the end they decided to sell it. It had been time for them move on from the past.

Soon after, Anna had moved to live on campus in a shared apartment with two of her new friends – a girl called Astrid and her boyfriend, Hiccup, who had two huge iguanas as pets and for some reason insisted on referring to them as dragons. Elsa had been happy that her little sister was making her own way in the world. But just when Anna had been about to move out of the house, Elsa had suddenly realized that she herself didn't have a place to go. She had been so preoccupied with making sure Anna finds a place to live, that she had forgotten to look for one of her own. She definitely hadn't wanted to live on campus – too many people for her taste, and it had been too late for her to apply anyway. Staying in the house had been out of the question because they had to vacate it as soon as possible. When she had told Jack about this problem, he had only replied 'But, Elsa, this has been decided from the moment you decided to sell the house' and, when she had looked at him with a question in her eyes, he'd continued 'You're moving in with me.'

It had taken this much for Jack to decide the future of their relationship. Yet, while they had been together for four years, Elsa hadn't been convinced that living with him had been such a good idea. It wasn't like things between them weren't going well; on the contrary, their relationship had perfect. It was just that this step wasn't supposed to occur until after she graduated. It just messed up her plans. Surely, she had considered living with Jack and maybe even marrying him and having a couple of kids, but she wanted to develop herself professionally first. She wanted to build a career as an ice sculptor – this was her dream.

But she didn't really have a choice.

Of course, Jack had done everything possible to make her feel comfortable. At this point he had been playing for _The Guardians – _one of the most successful ice hockey teams in the country, for four years and was also one of the team's stars, along with Bunny and Kristoff, so it hadn't taken much time for him to become very rich. That was why he was able to afford the huge apartment they were living in.

The apartment itself was located in a very central part of the city, next to one of the biggest parks. It was close to Arendelle University, where Elsa and Anna were studying. It was something between a maisonette and a penthouse. The first floor held the living area. There was no separation between the kitchen, the dining room and the living room, which, combined with the big windows, made the main part of the apartment very spacious and full of light. The bedroom was also quite spacious, but very cozy at the same time. The bathroom, of course, had to be proportionate to the rest of the apartment and was also rather big. Elsa, pragmatic as she was, thought it was a complete waste of space (secretly she loved the fact that it actually had enough space to fit a big bathtub). In one of the corners of the living room there was a spiral staircase, which led to the upper part of the apartment. The second floor used to be something like a rooftop balcony, which Jack had turned into something entirely different. What used to be a complete open space was now covered by a large glass construction. The room had a special air-conditioning system installed that allowed a constant subzero temperature throughout the year. This was Elsa's atelier. Jack had designed it specially for her, so that she could work on her ice sculptures that she loved making.

The cold room, as they called it, had already been there, when she moved in, which led her to believe that Jack had been planning to ask her to move in with him since before he bought the apartment. The thought scared her a little. But in the end, everything seemed to be falling into place and Elsa started enjoying her life with Jack more and more. One year later she couldn't imagine living without him.

Suddenly Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. She had reached the university. She got off her bike and quickly locked it to a post. Then she ran towards the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly hate writing flashbacks, but unfortunately this is the best way to write these little bits of history, so bear with me xD  
**

** I hope you had fun reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm dying to know how you find the story so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! :)**

**I would like to start by saying a big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story! You're awesome! :D **

**Before you dive into the next chapter, I have some things to tell you...  
**

**1. MOST IMPORTANTLY, I've finally come up with a better title and I just want to give you the heads up that I'll be changing it in the next couple of days or with the next chapter the latest.  
**

**2. I also had to rewrite the summary to reflect the plot of the story better because I have this feeling that I was giving people the wrong idea. I hope that now things are a bit clearer.  
**

**3. I changed the name of the porter in the previous chapter from 'George' to 'Kai'. Somehow I must have missed this character, when I was watching _Frozen. _So, my apologies, I should have done my research properly, especially since I'm trying to minimize the usage of original characters. **

**4. ****And one last clarification: I mentioned in the A/N of Chapter 2 that the first 3 chapters are taking place in one day. Change of plans: since I had to alter the story a bit, now the first four chapters will be taking place in one day.  
**

**Finally, I would like to apologize, because I kind of lied to you guys. While I was writing this chapter, I had to change the flow of events a bit and the Jelsa fluff that I promised you will occur only in the next chapter. Sorry! But this time I promise that the next chapter will be almost entirely dedicated to Jack and Elsa (nod nod). **

**Anyway, have fun reading this chapter and please take a minute to review! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories. *sniff*  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE **

CHAPTER 3

Elsa was already 15 minutes late, when she reached the classroom. She stood outside for a second to catch her breath and then carefully turned the doorknob, hoping that just maybe she'd be able to sneak in unnoticed. To her misery, however, the door made the loudest possible screeching sound in the history of doors, which caused all eyes to lock onto her. She smiled nervously, as she closed the door behind her, and whispered 'I'm sorry' before walking to the nearest empty seat.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted…" the professor said and gave Elsa a mortifying look.

Elsa hated drawing attention to herself, especially in this class. Alana Weselton, the Art History professor, was a notorious, stuck-up bitch and, yes, even Elsa would use the exact same words to describe her. Not to mention that the class was so boring. Elsa loved art in all its aspects, but even art wasn't worth this torture. She sighed and hoped that, when the lesson was over, she would be able to sneak out of the classroom without Prof. Weselton noticing her.

When the class ended, Elsa made a futile attempt to mingle with the crowd.

"Miss Andersen," she heard her name, just as she was about to exit the room. "May I have a minute of your precious time?"

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed deeply, preparing herself for the speech that was coming, and turned around, a fake smile across her lips.

"Of course, professor," she said and walked to the desk. "How may I help you?"

"Miss Andersen," the obnoxious woman spoke again without making an effort to look at Elsa. "Does passing this class feature in your plans?"

"Yes, professor, of course," Elsa replied trying hard not to show her annoyance.

"Is that so…? Because this is the third time you've been late for my class this semester," the woman replied finally looking up at Elsa over her glasses. Elsa could have sworn that a snake's fangs would produce less venom than this woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Elsa tried excusing herself, before she was cut off.

"Miss Andersen, I trust you do not consider fame to be enough of a reason for you to disrupt the peace in my class."

"Excuse me?" Elsa blinked confused by this statement.

"Your relationship with Mr. Jack Frost is no secret, Miss Andersen, but I have to tell you I am not at all impressed by celebrities. So, I suggest you ask Mr. Frost to buy an alarm clock for you, unless you want to fail this class. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to attend to," the woman said and turned her attention back to the books lying on the desk in front of her.

Elsa was at loss for words. She didn't know how exactly to react, so she just bid goodbye and left the room. Once outside she sighed deeply. Did people really consider her famous? Surely, she would accompany Jack to charity events and such whenever he asked her to, and there might have been a few paparazzi photos of her in some gossip magazine, but that barely made her famous. Did it…? She sighed once again, shook her head in annoyance and hurried towards her next class.

* * *

It was 12:30 and Elsa was sitting in the university's canteen, waiting for Anna to show up. Her little sister had messaged her earlier asking her to meet up for lunch because she had something very important to discuss.

"Elsa!" she heard her name and looked up from her textbook to see Anna waving at her from the opposite end of the room.

Anna turned her attention to a blonde girl with what Elsa thought was freakishly long hair and said something to her, then gave her a brief hug and headed in Elsa's direction. She was wearing a cheerleader's outfit. Elsa smiled to herself. Her little sister was only in her second year and she was already the captain of the university's cheer leading squad. Not to mention that she brought the meaning of cheer leading to a whole new level.

"Hi!" Anna greeted and kissed her sister on the cheek before sitting down opposite of her. "Sorry I was late but Rapunzel was asking me something about our cheer leading routine. I can swear this girl has Attention Deficit Disorder or something. I had to explain to her the same thing ov- " she stopped in the middle of the sentence after finally looking up at Elsa and exclaimed, "Wow! You look…"

"Horrible?" Elsa finished with a sad smile.

"I was gonna go for 'exhausted', but I guess 'horrible' sums it up. What happened to you?"

"Jack happened," Elsa replied and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, that's hardly something to complain about, isn't it?" Anna chuckled.

"Normally, I wouldn't because, between you and me, he's amazing, but it's just that recently I've been tired as it is with all the research I've been doing for my dissertation and his insatiability doesn't help me much. The problem is that somehow he always manages to lure me in."

Anna laughed. "Don't worry, everything will be better once you graduate. Just bear with it for another 6 months."

"Yeah, I just hope I won't look like a complete zombie at the end of these 6 months. And that's _if _I graduate," Elsa replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I was 15 minutes late for Weselton's class this morning… for the third time this semester."

"Ouch! Did she give you a speech again?"

"You bet," Elsa replied and grimaced at the memory. "She said she hoped I didn't consider fame a reason enough to disturb the peace in her class," she quoted. "Apparently I'm famous, being Jack's girlfriend and all."

"Don't pay much attention to that old hag," Anna said with a smile.

"Anyway, you said you had something important to discuss with me."

Suddenly Anna became visibly excited, smiled widely and started fidgeting. Elsa braced herself for whatever was coming.

"Kristoff invited me to go with him to the ball!" Anna squealed in delight, as she jumped up and down in her seat, clapping her hands.

Elsa blinked in confusion. "What ball?"

"The Christmas charity ball that you and Jack are also attending? Ring any bells?" Anna drawled looking at her sister in anticipation of any reaction. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about it!"

Elsa had absolutely forgotten about the event. "I've been so busy in the past couple weeks that it completely escaped my mind… " she sighed.

"That's fine. We still have this Saturday to look for dresses."

"What do you mean 'this Saturday'? It's a _Christmas_ ball; it takes place on Christmas Eve. There's almost a month…"

"No, this year it will take place on December 1. Didn't Jack tell you that?" when Elsa shook her head, Anna continued, "Well, I guess he's forgotten too. After all he's been quite busy himself, if you know what I mean," she said with a suggestive wink. Elsa just smiled slightly and shook her head. "Apparently there was some mix-up in the organization and they had to move it. December 1 is next Friday, so we only have this Saturday to go shopping for dresses."

Elsa sighed tiredly, knowing what "shopping for dresses" meant in her little sister's dictionary, namely spending the whole day at the mall, going in and out of every possible shop and trying all kinds of outfits and shoes on.

"Fine," she agreed, aware that her agreeing to it didn't really matter, because Anna would drag her to the mall anyway. "Let's meet at 10:30 am in front of the mall."

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed and stood up.

"Aren't you going to have lunch?"

"No, I need to leave for cheer leading practice," she replied, grabbing her things. "I'll see you later, OK?"

Anna gave her older sister another kiss on the cheek before heading towards the exit of the canteen. Elsa watched her go before turning her attention back to the textbook on the table.

So, Kristoff had finally made a move on her sister. 'It took him long enough,' she thought. Anna and Kristoff had met at one of Bunny's parties about a year and half ago. It was obvious from the very begging that he liked her but he was too shy to do anything about it. Jack and Bunny often made fun of him because of that. But even if he had made a move back then, Anna would have probably not even noticed. After all, at the time she had been totally obsessed with her now ex-boyfriend, Hans. Elsa really didn't understand what her sister had seen in that guy. He was an obnoxious, ill-mannered jerk who treated her sister nicely only because somehow he had found out that she had inherited money from her parents. But four months into their relationship, Anna had found out he had been cheating on her and broke up with him. He used to be in the same year as Elsa, but luckily (in her opinion) got himself expelled soon after he and Anna split up. After the break-up, feeling betrayed, her sister was heartbroken and didn't want to look at another guy for months. But after encountering Kristoff several times at get-togethers, she started regaining her self-esteem and confidence. The guy was showering her with attention and was fulfilling every request she had. Yet, somehow he never gathered the courage to ask her out until now. Elsa was glad, because she knew her little sister was in good hands. Kristoff was responsible and reliable and, more importantly, he was one of Jack's best friends.

Elsa didn't have any more classes for the day, so she finished her sandwich and headed to the library.

* * *

Elsa stretched and leaned back her chair, rubbing her tired eyes. She turned to look out the window. It was dark outside. She looked at her watch – 7:00 pm. Had she spent almost seven hours in the library? She yawned and decided it was time to go home. She packed her things and left. While walking towards her bike, Elsa took out her phone.

"Three missed calls from Jack…" she sighed and dialed his number.

"_Hi, I was calling you earlier," _she heard his voice on the other side of the line. _"I came home an hour ago and you weren't here, so I decided to check up on you." _

"Yeah, sorry, I was in the library and my phone was on silent. I didn't hear it vibrate in my bag. I'm heading home now, though."

"_That's alright, I just wanted to hear your voice,"_ he said and she smiled slightly, even thought he couldn't see her. _"Have you eaten anything yet?"_

"Yes, I had something at the café earlier," she lied. The truth was she had totally forgotten about food and she really didn't want to worry him, knowing how worked up he would get, whenever she skipped meals.

"_OK, good," _Jack said, obviously not sensing her lie._ "Listen, would you mind if I go for a drink with Bunny and Kristoff? I won't take long."_

"No, that's fine," Elsa replied. "Enjoy and have fun!"

"_Thanks! Take care on the way home."_

"Will do."

"_I'll see you later then. I love you!" _Jack said.

"I love you too!" Elsa replied and hung up.

By the time their conversation was over, Elsa had reached her bike. She unchained it and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: In case any of you are wondering, I would like to explain the name 'Alana Wiselton' and also why I chose 'Andersen' as Elsa's family name. I needed a name for this female character, and since I don't want to implement any OCs, I decided to use the last name of the Duke of Weselton and the first name of the actor voicing him, namely Alan Tudyk.  
As for Elsa - I chose to use the name of Hans Christian Andersen, who wrote the tale of _The Snow Queen. _Also, 'Andersen' is a Nordic name, so I thought it would suit her well.**

******I hope you enjoy this chapter!** Unfortunately, I will need some time to finish the next one, because I'll be traveling, but I hope I'll be able to post by the end of this week. So be patient :)

**Anyway, please please PLEASE review! I get all mushy and soft on the inside, when I read your comments :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my wonderful readers! :)  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing, faving and following this story! I really appreciated it! (hug)**

**NOW, HERE'S THE DEAL:**

**I'm done writing the chapter with all the Jelsa fluff that I promised you. I'm currently proofreading and editing it. I also realized, after I finished it, that I should have posted this part of it at the end of Chapter 3. That's why I decided to just post this as a separate transitional chapter between the last one and the next. I know it's very short, but have no fear - I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow and it will be quite long :)  
**

**Also, the current chapter will be under the new title of the story, which I'll change soon. **

**I also want to take a second to reply to a guest review by GreenEyedLoony: You were one step ahead of me. I'll be telling Jack and Elsa background story in the next chapter. I just didn't want to drop the whole background of the characters all at once, so I've been giving tiny bits in every chapter. But the next chapter will be very long and detailed ;)**

**Btw, I wrote this bit, while waiting for my plane at an airport terminal, so don't judge me if it's not the best piece of literature xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories. Sadly...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE**

CHAPTER 4

Jack entered the pub he and his friends usually visited. It was a nice, cozy Irish pub that he and Bunny had discovered during their first year at university. It was their get-away place. They would go there on various occasions but mainly when they wanted to just chill and enjoy a cold beer.

He glanced around looking for Kristoff and Bunny.

E. Aster "Bunny" Mund was Jack's oldest and best friend. They had been friends for as long as Jack could remember. They were more like brothers actually. After all they had practically grown up together. Bunny's parents were Jack's godfather and godmother and they had taken him in after the tragedy that had torn his own family apart. He was fourteen at the time.

His relationship with Bunny was a very honest one. They never kept secrets from each other and that was what made their friendship so strong, even though in the eyes of someone who didn't know them they would probably look more like enemies due to all the pranks they constantly pulled on each other.

The nickname "Bunny" was actually Jack's creation. He had come up with it, shortly after he had met Bunny for the first time at the age of 5. It was right after Bunny's family had moved from Australia and they came to visit Jack's parents. To the other boy's dismay, Jack had concluded that Bunny's name sounded too much like 'Easter' and, given his slightly longer upper front teeth, the boy reminded him of a rabbit. So, he established that he's going to refer to his new friend as the 'Easter Bunny' and after a few years left it at just 'Bunny'. It didn't take long for the nickname to catch on and now everybody knew him by it.

Kristoff, on the other hand, had joined Jack's circle of friends much later in his life. They had met, when Kristoff was recruited to play for _The Guardians_ a year after him and Bunny had joined the team. Kristoff was a very shy guy and didn't approach anyone from the team for quite some time. At some point, however, Jack and Bunny decided to invite him for a drink and it turned out that Kristoff could be quite the good company once he loosens up a little. After that they started hanging out with him more often and he soon became one of Jack's closest friends.

"Over here, you overgrown snowman!" Jack heard his nickname, accompanied by the strong Australian accent he knew too well, and turned around to follow it.

He saw his friends sitting at a booth at the far end of the pub and headed in their direction.

"You're late! Did you have to beg your woman for permission to go out or somethin'?" Bunny teased, grinning widely.

"Shuddup, you Easter Kangaroo!" came Jack's reply, as the waitress stopped by the table to take his order. "So, what's up?" he asked after turning his attention back to his friends.

"Oh nothing really… Kristoff here has finally made a move on Anna. He's invited her to the Christmas charity ball we're attending," Bunny said.

Kristoff blushed bright red and stared down at his beer mug.

"Took you long enough," Jack laughed and patted his embarrassed friend on the shoulder.

"Speaking of which," Bunny's voice came again, as he turned to Jack, "Should I be taking the champagne out yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff said confused, finally looking up at the two.

"Well, lover boy here," Bunny continued, pointing at Jack, "has the ambition of becoming a family man."

"Really? Are you going to propose to Elsa?" Kristoff asked surprised.

"I'm planning to," Jack replied smiling.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Kristoff said excitedly.

"Just don't mention anything to Anna, cause, knowing her, she'll get super excited and might end up proposing instead of me," Jack said and the three of them laughed.

"By the way, mate, what are you waiting for anyway? You bought the ring three months ago," Bunny said, looking at Jack.

Jack looked at the beer the waitress had just served him. "I'm waiting for the perfect moment," he replied rather sentimentally and took a sip of the cold amber colored liquid.

"Careful there, snowman," Bunny said, as he put one hand on Jack's shoulder, "I think you're starting to melt from all the warm feelings."

"What do you know? You can only think with your Easter eggs," came Jack's teasing response and they all laughed again.

A couple of hours and a prank later (namely after Jack 'accidentally' dropped all the contents of the salt container at the table in Bunny's beer, while he was in the bathroom), the three men decided to call it a night and left.

* * *

**A/N: If you think this marriage proposal is the center of the story, you're wrong! The real story hasn't even started yet :D **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit short. Please take a minute to review! It doesn't hurt and it makes me happy :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, even though it was very short :)**

**As a reward, this one is extra long. So long that I hope you won't get bored reading it :D**

**I have to apologize in advance for any typos or grammar mistakes that I might have missed. It's just that my eyes are tired and I'll proofread it again tomorrow.  
**

**Also, I'm finally changing the title right after I submit this.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated entirely to Jack and Elsa, so I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE**

CHAPTER 5

It was around 10:30 pm, when Jack came home.

"I'm home," he said, as he locked the door and removed his shoes. "Elsa?" he called again, when nobody answered, but once more got no response.

He entered the living room only to witness a very amusing sight. The floor around the coffee table was covered in sheets of paper with all kinds of notes and scribbles on them. The coffee table itself was overloaded with books, open and closed. There was a plate with food remnants on it and a half-drank cup of what now merely resembled black tea with milk.

Jack turned his attention to the couch, where, under another pile of paper, was a sleeping Elsa. He smiled softly, left his jacket on a nearby chair and kneeled down next to the couch.

"You must have been so tired," he whispered and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

She was so beautiful he couldn't get enough. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gingerly. Then he proceeded to collect the sheets of paper and notes scattered all over her. He picked them one by one, careful not to wake her up, which he was about to do, when he almost laughed out loud at the sight of her outfit. Elsa was wearing a grey hoody and a dark-blue pair of sweatpants. Both pieces of clothing formerly belonged to Jack but somehow ended up becoming hers after she moved in with him. They were way too big for her and sometimes he thought she could get lost inside. Normally, Elsa wouldn't wear this outfit around the house. She would usually wear a pair of leggings and a loose blouse. The special thing about this outfit was that she only wore it, when she wanted to signify she didn't want to be bothered (more like jumped) by Jack. It meant she was either very busy or very tired. Jack liked to refer to it as 'the passion killer.'

He managed to suppress his laugh and carefully removed the book lying on top of her stomach.

"Let's get you to bed, little snowflake," Jack whispered and gently scooped Elsa off the couch. He was always surprised by how light she felt in his arms.

Elsa stirred a bit but luckily didn't wake up. Jack carried her quietly to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the duvet over her and leaned down to give her another soft kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, little snowflake," he whispered before heading out of the room and gently closing the door.

Once out of the bedroom, Jack looked around not quite sure what to do next. After a couple of seconds he decided, picked his jacket up from the chair and took out a small blue velvety box. He sat down on the couch, opened the box and stared at its contents.

Jack had spent quite some time looking for the perfect ring and there it was. It was made out of white gold and it was decorated with a single clear blue sapphire accompanied by two small diamonds, inlaid in the metal on both sides of the sapphire.

"It's been almost five years, huh…" he said quietly to himself.

It's been almost five years, since he and Elsa had made their relationship official, and almost fourteen, since they had first met. Time seemed to pass so quickly. They had been through so much together and Jack felt so close to Elsa, closer than he had ever felt to anyone, even Bunny, whom he considered his brother. And he loved her so very much, more than words could ever describe. She was his soul mate, his other half. Somehow he knew she was going to play a special role in his life from the very first moment he saw her all these years ago…

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_It was yet another gloomy, cold, winter day. The sky was grey as it had been for the past week. The sun looked like a dim light bulb behind the clouds and that was if you could actually see it. The snow was nice, though. It had been snowing for the past several days and everything on the ground was white. Jack found it to be very soothing. _

_He was sitting on a swing on a playground, not very far away from Bunny's house, rocking slightly back and forth, staring at his feet and feeling very sorry for himself. It had been almost six months, since his godparents, Bunny's mom and dad, had taken him in. Christmas had just passed and that made him feel even worse. Not that he didn't like Bunny's family, on the contrary, he loved them and he was very grateful for everything they had done for him so far. It was just that Christmas wasn't the same anymore. He missed his parents, he missed his little sister. _

_Suddenly, Jack heard footsteps in the snow, but he decided to ignore whoever that was, hoping they would leave him in peace, and continued looking at his feet. The footsteps came nearer and then stopped. For about a minute there was complete silence. _

"_Hello," Jack heard a little girl's voice and, surprised, he immediately looked up. _

_There, a mere meter away from him, indeed stood a little girl. She wasn't more than ten years old. She had platinum blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Her skin was fair, only her cheeks were graced with a light shade of pink. Her lips reminded him of rose petals. And her eyes… they were the most beautiful pair of eyes Jack had ever seen – big and clear blue._

'Just like sapphires,'_ he thought. _

_The girl was wearing a light-blue jacket that reached down to her knees, her legs were dressed in thick grey leggings, and on her feet she had dark-blue rubber boots decorated with a snowflake pattern. _

_Jack noticed she was fidgeting slightly with the hem of her jacket. After a moment or two, the girl spoke again. "I'm Elsa," she said and extended her arm to him in greeting._

_Jack sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds and then, shaking off his shock, he smiled softly at her._

"_Hi, Elsa. I'm Jack. Nice to meet you," he replied and took her hand, shaking in lightly._

_The girl accepted his gestured and then pulled her hand out of his hold. She studied him for a few moments, her face conveying no emotion in particular. Then she looked at the ground and pouted. It seemed as if she was trying to make the toughest decision ever. Jack continued to observe her with interest, the corner of his lips curving upwards in amusement. After a moment it seemed she made her mind. _

_She looked back at Jack and spoke again. "Would you like to build a snowman, Jack?" _

_He smiled, "Yeah."_

_And so they built a snowman. It wasn't a very big one. They added tiny pebbles for eyes, mouth and buttons and two sticks for arms. Jack was quite surprised, when Elsa took out a big carrot from her pocket and put it on the face of the snowman as a nose. It was complete. They stood in front of it and evaluated their creation satisfied with the result. _

_Jack peaked down at Elsa. She was smiling and somehow it made him happy, so he decided to make her smile even more. Without a warning, he jumped behind the snowman, grabbed the sticks that served as its arms and started moving them around._

"_I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said in a made-up voice and Elsa laughed. _

_His eyes widened and his smiled grew bigger. He had made her laugh. Jack's heart fluttered and suddenly he felt so much better. This little girl had come into his life merely an hour ago and making her laugh already seemed like the best thing he had ever done. _

_They enjoyed themselves for a while longer and then decided to head home. Since it was already getting dark outside, Jack offered to walk Elsa home and, after assessing the situation, she agreed. _

"_Do you always play alone?" Jack asked her, as they walked. _

_She shook her head. "No, I used to come to the playground with my little sister, Anna."_

"_And you don't anymore?"_

"_I can't. I'm not allowed to play with her anymore," she replied._

"_What happened? …If you don't mind me asking…"_

"_I couldn't protect her. She fell down and hit her head and she had to spend Christmas at the hospital. But she's OK now," Elsa said looking at the ground._

_At these words something pierced Jack's heart and all the joy he had felt earlier vanished. He grew silent. _

_They walked in silence for a while longer until Elsa suddenly stopped. _

"_That's my house," she said and Jack looked at the building behind her. It was impressively big for a house. _

"_Can I ask you one last thing?" he said and looked at her. She nodded. "Why did you decide to talk to me today? How can you be certain that I'm not somebody bad?"_

_Elsa shrugged. "You just didn't look like it. But you definitely looked like you could use a friend."_

_Jack smiled. "So do you want to be friends then?" he asked her. She simply nodded, a big smile forming on her lips._

"_Thanks for walking me home, Jack."_

"_Well, friends keep each other safe, right?" came his reply and she nodded again._

_He watched her go inside the house and then continued walking down the street._

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

Jack smiled at the memory. They didn't know it back then, but this was the beginning of something very special.

The next day both of them had gone to the playground again, secretly hoping they'll meet each other. And they did. It didn't take them long to become friends, despite their age difference, but they had kept their friendship a secret. They had decided their time together was too precious for anyone else to get involved and had managed to keep it private for surprising two years, before one day Bunny got very suspicious of Jack's sneaking around and decided to follow him. In the end, Jack was forced to introduce him to Elsa.

What Jack liked best about their relationship at the time was that Elsa didn't ask any questions. She had accepted him as he was there and then and his past was of no interest to her. He welcomed this gladly, because his past was something he wanted to lock away and forget forever.

But deep down he knew that one day she'll ask him and he'll have to tell her everything… everything about is family. And that day had come, when he started his second year at university. He still remembered it clearly…

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_It was about 09:00 pm, when Jack walked out of the shower in his dorm room and, just when he was about to start getting dressed, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. _

"_Hi there, little snow princess!" he greeted. "I was just thinking about you."_

"Jack,"_ he heard Elsa say and his smile disappeared in an instant. The way she had said his name sounded alarming. Something wasn't right. _

"_Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked, his concern rising._

_He heard her take a deep shaky breath before she spoke, _"My parents… they… they were in an accident… They're gone, Jack."

_His heart sank. For a couple of moments he wasn't sure how to react. Then he snapped out of it and spoke again, "I'm coming! I'll be there as fast as I can." He hung up._

_He grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoody that were lying around and put them on. Then he took a sports bag from under the bed and stuffed with some clothes and a few essentials. He grabbed his car keys, jumped into his sneakers and rushed out of the room. _

_Jack's university was a three-hour drive away from where Elsa lived. He drove like a madman. He knew he was probably going to get a few speeding tickets but he didn't care – he just had to get to her. He took the distance for half the time._

_Jack parked the car in front of Elsa's house and got out. He looked at the house and sighed before he went up the stairs leading to the front door. He rang the doorbell and a moment later Elsa opened the door. _

"_Jack," she breathed._

_His heart broke at the sight of her. She looked as if she was going to faint any moment now. Her face was paler than he had ever seen it, her lips were dry, her eyes were bloodshot but there was no sign of tears, and she was shaking slightly. _

_Elsa made a step back, letting him in, and Jack entered the house, closing the door. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a tight hug and she started crying. Her legs gave out and she sank to the floor, bringing him with her, and buried her face into his chest. _

"_That's right, let it go…" he whispered softly as he rocked her gently back and forth and caressed her back soothingly, knowing that, until now, Elsa had tried to stay strong for her sister and this was the first time she allowed herself to cry after learning about her parents. "I'm here now." _

_After a while her sobs stopped and Jack realized Elsa had cried herself to sleep. He picked her up gently and carried her upstairs to her room. He put her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then he kneeled down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead._

"_Sweet dreams, little snowflake," he said quietly and exited the room. _

_Jack walked down the hall to Anna's room. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed to her bed. She was fast asleep. He pulled the duvet to cover her shoulders, so that she wouldn't catch a cold, and left the room just as quietly as he had entered it. After he had made sure both girls were sleeping soundly, he went downstairs and lied down on the couch in the living room. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about the upcoming days, and soon he himself dozed off._

* * *

_The next few days were very hard to deal with. Elsa had to take care of a very distraught fourteen-year-old Anna, who couldn't stop crying. Thus, she had to suppress her own feelings and emotions and be strong for her sister's sake._

_After consulting with her, he had arranged the funeral and the reception that came after it. He had called Bunny, who came for more emotional support. The only thing left was actually going through everything. To everybody's luck, it had passed faster than expected._

* * *

_It was already evening and all the people, who came for the funeral, had left after expressing their condolences to Elsa and Anna. The two girls were now upstairs – Elsa was trying to comfort her little sister once again. Jack and Bunny were downstairs having a drink._

"_Well, mate, I think I'll be leaving now," Bunny spoke, as he set down his glass and stood up. "I'll go at my parent's house for the night and tomorrow I'm going back to the university. Are you gonna be OK?"_

"_Yeah," Jack sighed. "I'll stay for a couple of days. I wanna make sure they are fine before I go back. Say hi to your parents for me."_

"_Sure," Bunny replied and gave Jack a brotherly pat on the shoulder._

_After he sent him off, Jack decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air. He walked out in the back yard and sat down on the porch. The chilly air felt refreshing. He looked at the sky. It was a clear night and the full moon was shining bright. A while later he heard soft footsteps approaching and a few seconds later Elsa sat down next to him. _

_Jack looked at her – she seemed exhausted. "Is Anna OK?" he asked._

"_Yeah," Elsa replied with a sigh. "I had to give her something to help her sleep, though."_

_Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. _

"_Everything is going to be OK, I promise you," Jack said quietly and added, "I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"_

"_Thank you, Jack. For everything," she answered and snuggled closer to him. _

_They sat in silence for a while and Elsa spoke again._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Mmm?" he muttered. _

_She straightened up a bit to look at him and said, "What's your story, Jack?"_

_Jack's heart skipped a beat. He knew that one day she would ask him about his past. After all, all she had known about him was that he lived with his godparents. Finally, this day had come. He looked at her, no particular emotion showing on his face, and then stood up and made a few steps away from the porch._

"_I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked you a question like that. It doesn't matter to me! Forget I said anything," she tried to cover it up, obviously sensing her questioned bothered him and regretting asking it._

"_No, it's fine," Jack replied and turned to look at her. "It's something I should have told you long ago."_

_He took a deep breath and turned away from her again, but he could feel her eyes on his back. _

_He wasn't sure how to begin but after a short pause he spoke, "I used to have a normal family, much like anyone else. My parents loved each other very much and they loved me… and my little sister." Jack could only imagine how surprised Elsa must have been. "We were a very happy family, we had a nice house… we enjoyed spending time together, all four of us. What I loved most was making my sister laugh. I would come up with all kinds of crazy things just to make her smile, but she was the happiest in winter, when I would take her ice skating at the frozen lake close to our home. Things were great for my family, but that was about to change," he sighed. "My dad would always come home for dinner and he would bring something special for desert for us and we would always wait for him in the evening, so that we could meet him at the door. But one evening he just didn't come back. The two of us and my mom waited and waited until somebody finally rang the doorbell. Worried, my mom rushed ahead of us to open the door only to see a policeman standing in front of her. There had been a traffic accident… a very bad one and my dad just didn't make it. He passed, just… just like your parents. I was thirteen at the time."_

_Jack sighed again and paused for a moment._

"_Then everything changed. My mom most of all. She would never smile anymore, no matter what I and my sister did. She was miserable and she really missed my dad. I thought things couldn't get any worse, but I've never been so wrong in my life," he laughed sadly and shook his head. "That winter I had to practice a lot for the ice hockey regional competition my high school was part of. I barely had time for anything other than school and practice. One Saturday morning, my sister asked me if I would take her ice skating. I apologized to her, saying that I had practice that morning, but I promised to take her to the lake in the afternoon. She said that was fine and that she would wait for me, so that we go together. My mom had gone out to do some shopping but she was running late and I really had to leave for practice, so I made my sister promise she would stay in her room and play until mom comes home. Then I left," he took a deep shaky breath as if he was afraid of the memories he had. A minute later he continued, "When I came back from practice that afternoon, there was a police car in front of our house. I ran inside, hoping that nothing bad had happened. The moment I walked in and my mom saw me, she ran across the room towards me and started hitting me with all her strength, she was yelling and cursing me. If it weren't for the two policemen in our living room, who pulled her away from me, she would have probably killed me. I had no idea what was going on until the police officers explained – apparently my sister couldn't wait to go skating until I came back, so she had gone to the lake alone and the ice just wasn't thick enough to take her weight. She had drowned."_

_Jack paused again. It still wasn't easy to talk about this._

"_After that my mom stopped talking to me. She ignored me completely. It was as if I didn't exist. She was blaming me for my sister's death and the worst part was that I too was blaming myself. I kept on thinking that this wouldn't have happened if I had only stayed home that day. To punish myself I left the hokey team and I never picked up ice skates ever again. It was also around that time, when my hair started turning white from all the stress. I used to have chestnut colored hair, you know… This, like everything else, went unnoticed by my mom. She just kept on getting worse. Until one day, a few months later, I came home from school and I found her sleeping on the couch, an empty bottle of sleeping pills lying on the floor. By the time the ambulance came, she was already gone."_

_He heard Elsa gasp in shock but still didn't turn around to look at her._

"_And the rest is history. Bunny's mom and dad, being the closest I had to any relatives, took me in and took care of me as if I was their own son. And then," he said, finally turning around, "then there was you."_

_He looked her in the eyes, expecting to see pity and to hear her say how sorry she felt for his miserable life. But he was taken by surprise, when she just stood up, walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was grateful for that. He hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head. Neither of them spoke for a while. They just enjoyed the feeling of each other. _

"_I'll always be here for you too, Jack," Elsa whispered and Jack tightened his embrace in appreciation. _

_A few moments later they let go. They were just about to go back inside, when Elsa spoke again, "There's just one more thing I would like to ask you."_

_Jack looked at her in curiosity._

"_Don't you think that your little sister would have liked you to continue playing hockey? I mean…She could have protested to your going to practice that morning and pestered you to take her to the lake instead, but she didn't. Doesn't that mean she understood how important hokey was for you? Don't you think she would have been happier if you went on doing what you love?"_

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

Elsa didn't know it back then, but her comment had changed both their lives forever. Jack had thought a lot about what she had said and, in the end, decided that she was right. The day after Jack had gone back to university, he signed up for the university's ice hockey team and soon he became one of the best players, along with Bunny, who had joined in already in their first year.

Three years later, Jack was in for a big surprise…

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_The sun was already setting over the rooftops, when Jack parked his car in the driveway of a very familiar house. He got out, walked to the front door and rang the doorbell._

"Who is it?" _came a female voice from the inside._

"_Pizza delivery!" he said and waited for the girl's reply, a wide smile playing across his lips._

"Pizza delivery? I didn't order pizza… Wait… that voice…"

_Jack's smile grew wider, as he heard her footsteps coming closer and she finally opened the door. _

"_Jack!" Elsa gasped._

"_Can I come in? I brought chocolate," he said and waved a paper bag in front of her face. She laughed and moved out of the doorway, letting him in._

"_What are you doing here? Don't you have a dissertation to finish up?" _

"_Nice to see you too," he teased. "I submitted it today and I have two more weeks until my last final, so I have some time to spare."_

"_You know I'm always happy to see you but you should have let me know you were coming. I would have prepared dinner or something," Elsa replied and hugged him._

_He hugged her back and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I knew you were alone for the weekend, so I came to check if you're cheating on me," he said jokingly and peaked around the corner of the living room in mock suspicion._

_Elsa laughed. "Did Anna call you and ask you to come and babysit me?" she said and went in the kitchen to prepare some tea._

"_Yup, she said she's going on some school trip and asked me to keep an eye on you," Jack replied and leaned on the door frame in the kitchen. "Also, I have some news. But finish making tea first." _

_She peaked at him curiously, while filling up the water boiler._

"_By the way, how's ice sculpturing going?" he asked, referring to the hobby she had adopted a bit after her parents had passed away. _

"_Oh, that's going well. I'm really hooked and I've already learned a lot of things and established my own carving technique. The only problem is," she said and poured the hot water over the tea bags she had placed in two cups, "that it's very hard to practice all year long. I mean, it's perfect during winter but, once it gets warmer, it becomes a bother. By the time I finish carving, parts of the sculpture have already started melting. I barely have enough time to take a photo."_

"_Well, I'll be happy to see some photos of your latest work," Jack said, an idea forming in his head. _

"_Sure, I'll show you later," Elsa replied, as she stood on her toes, struggling to reach a box of biscuits, located on a higher shelf. _

_Jack watched her for a moment, thinking how small and cute she was, until he decided to be a gentleman and help her. He stood behind her and took the box without any effort. Elsa spun around rather surprised at the unexpected gesture and blushed bright red, when she realized how close Jack suddenly was. _

"_T-Thank you," she stuttered, when he handed her the box. Jack simply smiled. _

_He helped her bring the tea and biscuits to the living room and they sat down at the coffee table. _

"_So," Elsa spoke and looked at Jack, "what's the news?" _

_Jack wasn't very sure how exactly to present what he had to tell, so he decided to just say it plainly. _

"_Bunny and I were recruited to play for _The Guardians_."_

_Elsa chocked on her tea, spat the liquid out on the table and started coughing. Jack patted her on the back smiling widely. He had expected an excited reaction from her but this was just too funny. _

"_Are you serious?" she asked after finally catching her breath and looking at him. He nodded. "Oh my God, Jack! This is amazing! Congratulations!" she almost squealed and wrapped arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you!"_

_He let out a happy laugh and hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. _

"_I'm so happy!" Elsa said. _

"_It wouldn't have been possible without you," Jack replied. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked, pulling away to look at him. "I didn't do anything." _

_Jack shook his head. "I owe it all to you. If you hadn't given me the courage to start playing hockey again, I would have never made it this far. And that's not all you've done…" He took her hand in his, ice blue eyes meeting sapphire ones. "If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't even be here," he said quietly, the smile gone from his lips. _

"_I- I don't understand, Jack…" she replied looking very confused. _

"_That day at the playground ten years ago… you saved me. I was so broken on the inside, so lost and alone… I wasn't sure what to do from then on. And then you appeared out of the blue asking me if I wanted to build a snowman. I looked at you and you were so beautiful, standing there in your little blue jacket and boots. There and then I realized that, no matter what, I have to go on, even if it were for the sole purpose of seeing you every day," he said and looked at Elsa, anticipating her reaction, but she was just staring at him with a blank expression on her face. Realizing what exactly he had said to her, he let go of her hand and looked away. "I must have sounded like a total creep saying something like that. I'm sorry," he said and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. _

"_Have you really been feeling like that this whole time?" Elsa finally spoke and Jack turned to look at her. _

_He nodded, then took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak again, "I love you, Elsa… I have for a very long time." _

_What came next shocked him beyond imagination, mostly because he had hoped for it but never dared to expect it. Elsa suddenly jumped from her seat, placed her hands on each of his cheeks and kissed him. At first he wasn't certain what to do. Surely, they had held hands and kissed before, but it was never anything more than a peck on the lips. Neither of them had wanted to start anything earlier because they didn't think the time was right. _

_But this kiss was different. It was full of passion and it demanded his undivided attention, so he just gave in. He placed one hand on Elsa's lower back and with the other he cupped the back of her head, gently bringing her down to sit in his lap. She complied and buried her fingers in his hair. They kissed for a few moments, their lips moving in unison. Then Jack pulled away gently to look at her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. _

"_You have no idea how happy I am right now," he sighed with content, amused by the strong blush on her cheeks. _

"_I do… I've wanted to do this for a while," she replied softly, slightly embarrassed._

"_What? Touch my hair or sit in my lap? Cause you could have done either of these at any point, you know," he joked. _

_She slapped his arm in mock frustration and smiled. "You're unbelievable."_

"_I know, but that's why you like me so much," Jack replied and leaned to kiss her again. _

_The kiss was soft at first and then he deepened it, the tip of his tongue tracing her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly granted. He slowly lied down on the couch, bringing her with him, so that she could lie on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist. They stayed like that for a while, simply kissing and enjoying each other's touch. After a few moments, Jack moved one hand along the shorts she was wearing and rested it on her perfectly shaped thigh. His other hand slid under her tank top, his fingertips tracing the skin of her back. Elsa moaned at his touch. Jack's hand glided upwards until it reached her bra and he lingered there, not completely certain if Elsa would agree to what he wanted to do. _

_Obviously sensing this, she pulled away from his lips. "Not here, Jack," she whispered, as she stood up slowly and took his hand. He didn't protest and followed her, as she led him up the stairs. _

_When they entered her room, Elsa turned to kiss Jack, once again taking him by surprise. Jack's heart was beating so hard against his ribcage that it hurt. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He hadn't expected her to take things so fast and he hoped she wouldn't regret what they were about to do. But the excitement was building up inside of him and he couldn't help but give in. _

_Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to herself, as his hands traveled down her body, following every curve. He stopped, when he reached her bum, then grabbed her and lifted her up without any effort whatsoever. She yelped in surprise and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He then carried her to her bed and gently let her lie down on her back. Jack, now on top of her, kissed her lips one more time before proceeding to place butterfly kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, nipping and licking her skin, earning soft moans from Elsa. When he reached her breasts, he stopped and lifted her tank top, slowly taking it off and leaving her only in her lacy bra. He then straightened up, standing on his knees and removed his own t-shirt. He saw how Elsa's eyes went up and down his torso. She bit her lower lip and Jack smiled at the appreciation his body was getting. He lied back down on top of her and started kissing her, sliding one hand underneath her to unhook her bra, which he did rather effortlessly. He removed the bra swiftly and returned his attention to her perky breasts. He massaged one while kissing the other, which made Elsa moan even louder and arch back in pleasure, as she tugged lightly on his hair. Jack peaked at her – her eyes were tightly shut, her lips parted slightly, her face flustered, her hair – a total mess. She was simply beautiful! He slowly moved upwards, until his face was at the same level as hers, and he kissed her lips, gaining entry to the warmth of her mouth. Elsa, on her part, reached down to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans, which he then kicked off. Jack pulled away from Elsa's lips and made his way down, placing wet kisses on her chest and belly. He wrapped his fingers around the waist band of her shorts and pulled them down, taking of her panties off in the process as well. He straightened up once again and took a moment to admire the beautiful sight in front of him before he took off his own underwear and lied back down on top of Elsa. They kissed once more and Jack gently slipped a hand between her legs to check if she was ready for him. Then he positioned himself and pulled away from the kiss. He looked Elsa in the eyes, seeking a sign of confirmation. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked his skin with her thumb, then smiled and nodded slightly. That was all Jack needed. He entered her carefully, his eyes following every expression she made, looking for any sign of discomfort. Jack had been with other girls before, out of physical necessity, but he knew he was Elsa's first, so he tried to be as gentle as possible, and stopped all movement, when she winced in pain. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed her. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size and, when he felt her wrap her legs around him, he resumed his movement. _

_It was slow at first because he didn't want to hurt her, but as passion took over him, he started thrusting harder and faster. Elsa was moaning softly, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Suddenly, Jack stopped and pulled away from her. She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. Before she could protest, he turned her around, so that she was on her side and lied down behind her. He entered her again, then slid one arm under her head, wrapping it around her shoulders and bringing her close to him. He licked and nipped her earlobe, his free hand slowly making its way down her belly and reaching in between her legs. Jack gently massaged that sweet spot he knew will drive her over the edge and to his expectations, Elsa arched her back and another loud moan escaped her lips. She dug her nails into the skin of his arm and froze, letting out a small gasp. Feeling her pulsate around him, Jack stopped moving as well, letting her ride the waves of pleasure that ran through her. Once her body relaxed a bit he resumed his thrusts until his own pleasure built up and he reached his sweet release. Jack embraced Elsa with both his arms and held her tightly, burying his face into her hair to muffle his moan._

_A few moments later Jack pulled out of her and rolled on his back bringing her with him. With his free hand he pulled a blanket on top of them both and then relaxed, staring at the ceiling. Elsa rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while Jack traced small circles on her shoulder, caressing her skin._

_They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Elsa broke the silence. "Jack," she said softly._

"_Mmm?" he looked down at her to meet her eyes. _

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

Jack smiled. The day Elsa became his, mentally, emotionally and physically, was the happiest day of his life. This was a memory he cherished with all his heart.

After the first night they spent together, their relationship had started developing on its own and he had begun planning their future together. He bought the apartment and designed a special cold room for Elsa to carve her ice sculptures in all year long. When Anna graduated from high school, Elsa agreed to move in with him, albeit reluctantly at first. After that everything fell into place and their life together was working out perfectly.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts, realizing it was quite late. He took one last look at the ring before closing the box and putting it back in the pocket of his jacket. He went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and then headed to the bedroom, where Elsa was sleeping soundly. After undressing quietly, he put on a pair of PJ pants and sneaked under the covers. He snuggled closer to Elsa and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, before relaxing on his back.

Jack sighed. He was ready to take it to the next level. He just hoped Elsa was on the same page.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand there you have it! ****I hope it wasn't too cheesy at times :D **

**Please don't hate me for changing Jack's story so much and making it so tragic. I just had to adapt it to that fic...**

**I'm sorry about the flashbacks, but I really had no other way of writing this story.**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave me a review! I read and reply to all of them! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my wonderful readers! *hugs*  
**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You're the awesomest shade of awesome! :3**

**I'm very sorry I kept you waiting for a week, but I've had very little time to write. So, please ignore any typos, grammar or stylistic errors you might find in this chapter, because I haven't been able to proofread it thoroughly. Also, I would like to apologize in advance, but I might take a while with the next chapter, too. However, I'll try my best to post it ASAP, so please bear with me :)**

**This said, here's Chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories.**

**UPDATE: I fixed the typos ****(hopefully, all of them)** and some other mistakes I found, but let me know you see anything else I might have missed :)  


**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE**

CHAPTER 6

Friday passed very quickly, especially since Jack had forgotten to set an alarm for Elsa and they both overslept, she missing two of her classes and he being very late for practice.

It had been a very interesting morning with them both rushing around the apartment – Jack cursing under his breath, while trying to get dressed and brush his teeth simultaneously, and Elsa miserably failing to put her tangled hair in a presentable bun, while struggling to locate the notes and textbooks she needed for the day. Ten minutes after they had woken up, they ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them and rushing into the elevator. Once in, both turned to look at themselves in the mirror. Elsa scavenged an eyeliner from her bag and quickly applied some on her eyelids, while Jack tried fixing his unruly hair… unsuccessfully. They shared a soft kiss before getting off at the level of the underground garage, got in Jack's car and left. This time Elsa had agreed to him driving her to the university, since she was on her way of being late for her third morning class as well. Ten minutes later he pulled off in front of the gates, tires screeching. They agreed he would pick her up, when he was done and, after sharing another quick kiss, Jack drove off and Elsa ran towards the classroom.

Neither of them felt when time had passed. Jack had to practice for the most part of the day, since the hockey season was in full swing and _The Guardians_ had a very important game coming up right after New Year's. After practice, he and Bunny went to the ice hockey and skating school, they had founded two years back. Elsa, on her part, met up with Anna for lunch and, after her last class ended, went to the library. At 6:30 pm, as promised, Jack picked her up.

When they arrived home, they curled up on the couch and ate the pizza Jack had bought, while watching a movie. To Elsa's expectations, Jack got bored halfway through the movie and started nuzzling her neck and kissing her softly. Not able to resist his touch, Elsa succumbed to his silent request and they resumed their Friday evening in the bedroom.

* * *

On Saturday morning Elsa woke up to the smell of pancakes. She opened her eyes to see the other side of the bed was empty and then turned around to look at the time. Luckily she hadn't overslept for the meeting with Anna. Elsa stretched, yawned widely and got out of bed. Realizing she was once again wearing only her panties, she grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which turned out to be one of Jack's shirts, and put it on. She buttoned it up, folded the sleeves a bit and walked out of the bedroom.

Jack was standing next to the stove in his PJ pants and a t-shirt, humming and moving in sync with his melody and poking on the pancake in the frying pan. Elsa smiled. She loved spending Saturday and Sunday mornings with Jack. He would usually cook breakfast and they would sit and talk on various subjects, enjoying each other's company.

Elsa went up to him and snaked her arms around his waist, resting her head against his broad back. "Good morning," she said, taking in his scent and sighing contently.

Jack smiled at the contact. "Good morning, my snow queen," he replied and turned around to hug her. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded into his chest and stood on the tip of her toes to give him a small kiss on the lips before she pulled away and went to the coffee machine to pour herself a cup. It was only then, when Jack realized what exactly she was wearing and groaned with desire. Sensing his eyes on her, Elsa quickly turned around but, before she could do anything, Jack had grabbed her, lifting her in the air. He nuzzled her neck and Elsa shrieked and giggled at the ticklish feeling of his breath against her skin.

"Too ticklish!" she said in a shrill voice trying to push him away.

"OK, OK!"Jack smiled, deciding he should have mercy on her, and let her go with another kiss. He then took the plate with pancakes and placed it on the counter together with a jar of jam and a cup of tea for himself. He prompted himself on a stool and gestured to Elsa, inviting her to join him. She sat down across him and they both took a pancake onto their own plates.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he asked after devouring his first pancake.

"I'm meeting Anna in an hour and a half. She wants to go shopping for dresses for the Christmas charity ball. Apparently, Kristoff finally gathered enough courage to ask her out," Elsa replied, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah, Bunny told me last night. It was about time," Jack smirked.

"I really hope it's going to work out between them. Kristoff is a very nice guy and Anna needs someone like him to take care of her, especially after that jerk Hans," she said and frowned slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will fall in place in due time."

"I think so, too, "she smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm meeting Bunny after lunch and then we're going to the school. We're teaching the kids how to develop a game plan. That's gonna be so much fun," Jack said excitedly with a twinkle in his eyes. "I should be done by six and I was thinking we could go somewhere for dinner. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan," she replied and finished her pancake.

She waited until Jack was done with his breakfast as well and then went in the shower. After both of them got dressed, they went out. He offered to drive her to the mall and she agreed, since the weather wasn't very inviting for a bike ride.

"I'll pick you up at six," Jack said and leaned to kiss her.

Elsa nodded and got out of the car. "See you later," she said, before closing the door, and waved at him, when he drove off.

She turned around and walked towards the entrance of the mall. Anna still wasn't there and Elsa looked at her watch realizing she was a bit early. She waited for a few minutes and her little sister appeared on the horizon, waving at her.

"Good morning!" Anna exclaimed and hugged Elsa. "You look better than yesterday at lunch."

"Yes, I finally managed to get some more sleep. But I'm still very tired. I think I need a vacation," Elsa replied with a sigh. "Shall we go in?"

Anna nodded eagerly and they entered the large flashy building.

As Elsa had expected, her little sister wanted to check out every possible store for formal attire and shoes there was in the whole mall, all fifteen of them. Half way through their shopping spree, they decided to have a quick bite. They sat down at a café and ordered salad and freshly squeezed juice.

"So, how are things going with Kristoff so far?" Elsa asked, as they enjoyed their meal.

Anna blushed slightly and looked down at her food, as she spoke. "Well, nothing has happened besides the fact that he invited me to the ball. He's very shy, it's driving me nuts sometimes" she said, disappointment evident in her voice.

Elsa chuckled. "Don't worry, he's just taking things at his own pace. I think inviting you was a very big step for him. I'm sure he'll relax if you give him some time. It's obvious he's interested in you."

"You think?" Anna asked looking up, her eyes sparkling with hope. Elsa nodded smiling. "How about you? How are things going with Jack? I mean, emotionally. It's obvious everything runs smoothly in the bedroom department," Anna said and winked at her sister.

Elsa laughed and shook her head at her sister. "It's going fine."

"Fine? You've been with him for almost five years and all you can say about your relationship is that it's going fine?" Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

"OK… It's perfect. I really can't complain. He's loving and caring and he would do anything for me. His demands… in the bedroom department," Elsa replied, using her sister's words, "are a bit overwhelming at times, but I can't say I dislike it."

Anna giggled. "That's what I wanted to hear! So… have you guys talked about marriage?"

Elsa chocked on her salad. "Marriage?" she said between coughs and patted her chest.

"Five years is a long time, Elsa. Not to mention you've known each other for a lot longer than that." Anna replied, her tone a bit more serious this time.

Elsa sighed. "We haven't really discussed that. I mean… I still haven't graduated and after that I would like to take some time to develop myself professionally and achieve my goals and dreams."

"Well, getting married doesn't really stand in your way, you know. You would still be able to do all that," Anna said.

Elsa just stared at her plate.

"What if Jack proposes?" her little sister asked again. "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know… I'll just go with the flow, I guess. That's not something I can decide right now, Anna," Elsa replied slightly irritated.

Seeing this, Anna decided to end the conversation. They finished their lunch and paid. Just when they were about to leave the café, Anna's phone rang. She blushed and smiled widely, when she saw the caller ID.

"Kristoff, hi!" she exclaimed, as she answered her phone. "Yes... That sounds great!... At 07:00 pm?... Yeah, I'll tell her…. OK, perfect, I'll see you then!" She hung up and sighed contently still looking at her phone.

Having heard only Anna's side of the conversation, Elsa looked at her sister inquisitively, raising an eyebrow. Sensing the question in her eyes, Anna spoke, "Kristoff invited us for dinner tonight. He said he already spoke with Bunny and Jack and we're meeting up at 07:00 pm, at that famous fish restaurant in the center. He said he wanted to discuss something with all of us."

Elsa nodded slowly and looked at her watch. "We better get going then, because it's 02:00 pm and we still haven't bought anything from the things we actually need," she said glancing at her sister's shopping bags, which were full of things Anna hadn't actually planned on buying.

Anna nodded and they left.

Two hours later, the two sisters exited the last shop they (more precisely Anna) had on their agenda. Elsa sighed tiredly and sat down on a bench in the lobby of the mall. Anna on the other hand was squealing excitedly.

"I'm so happy! We got the perfect dresses!" She said and sat down next to Elsa.

Anna had bought a little sleeveless cocktail dress. The upper part was black and it wrapped tightly around her torso. It ended at the waist, where it was followed by the wider, balloon-shaped part, colored in dark and light Reseda green stripes. The dress reached right above her knees and was accompanied by a black petticoat and a black, lacy bolero. Anna had found a pair of simple black high heels, which complemented the dress very nicely. Elsa, on the other hand, had chosen something more mature but very daring. She just couldn't wait to see Jack's expression, when he saw her wearing it.

"It's almost 04:30 pm. What should we do now? I'll have to go back to my apartment to leave these," Anna spoke, pointing at her shopping bags.

Elsa looked at her watch again. Jack was still training the kids. Maybe she could drop by and surprise him.

"I think we should go. I'll pass by the school and go home with Jack. You should also go home and get ready for tonight. After all, you have somebody to impress," Elsa said and nudged her little sister lightly.

Anna blushed. "OK, then I'll be going," she said and stood up grabbing her bags. "I'll see you later on!"

She gave Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around to leave. Elsa watched her go and after a few minutes stood up herself. She stretched a bit and her eyes landed on a confectionary store. She smiled, took her bags and headed that way. Ten minutes later she got out, carrying two large boxes of cupcakes, and exited the mall. Once out in the fresh, chilly air, she went to the edge of a sidewalk and lifted an arm to signal to a passing-by taxi. The car stopped and Elsa got in. She left in the direction of Jack and Bunny's ice skating school, completely unaware that a pair of eyes had been following her every move, since she had gone out of Jack's car in the morning.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elsa reached her destination. She paid the driver, gathered all of her belongings and got off. She opened the door of the building that hosted Jack's ice skating school, and walked down the corridor. A few meters ahead there was another door. Elsa heard excited children's voices and smiled. She gently pushed the door open and entered a large hall that held a wide ice skating rink and a few rows of seats.

Elsa looked at the rink. On one side, there was a group of about 15 boys between 8 and 11 years old, dressed in hockey uniforms. They were obviously divided into two teams and they were screaming loudly in excitement and pushing around a puck, each team trying to score. They were really enjoying themselves. Her attention then turned to the other side of the rink and she couldn't help but smile at the heart-warming sight in front of her.

There on the ice was Jack Frost, slightly hunched over, holding the hands of a little girl and gently skating backwards, pulling her with him. She couldn't have been more than two-three years old and she had blond hair and a petite form. She was smiling widely in pure joy and delight. But what intrigued Elsa the most was Jack's expression. He was looking lovingly at the little girl, a reassuring smile across his lips. He was saying something to her. Elsa couldn't hear but, judging from the girl's face, those were words or praise.

Elsa looked at the pair for a while longer, until she heard her name. "Elsa!" one of the boys had yelled attracting everybody's attention to her. Jack straightened up and turned around to look at her. He smiled.

"Who wants cupcakes?" She said out loud, raising the two boxes.

"Cupcakes!" all of the boys yelled in one voice and quickly headed to the exit of the rink, soon attacking the pastries. Elsa managed to take a single cupcake out, before they eagerly munched in. She chuckled softly and turned to walk towards the rink.

"Hi," she greeted Jack, who was now holding the little girl in his arms, carrying her to the exit of the rink.

"Hi! I gather Anna didn't terrorize you much, since you're done so early. What's in the bags?" Jack said smiling, pointing his chin in the direction of her purchases.

"You'll find out in due time," she replied teasingly, and turned her attention to the little girl in his arms. "And who might you be?" she asked with a warm smile. The little girl didn't reply. She just held tightly onto Jack and stared at Elsa in awe.

Jack smiled even wider. "This is Sophie. She's Jamie's baby sister. Their mom dropped them off today for Jamie's practice and asked me to look after her, because she had some seminar to attend, and I decided to teach Sophie how to skate. So far she's doing a great job!"

"Pretty!" Sophie finally said, still staring at Elsa.

"Aww, you're pretty too, Sophie!" Elsa replied at the sweet comment. "Would you like a cupcake?" she said and handed the pastry to the little girl, who accepted it with delight.

Jack set her down, removed her skates and put on her shoes, while the girl was munching happily on the cupcake in her hand. They looked at the girl for a few more moments, smiles playing on both their faces, before Jack broke the silence. "Care to join me?" he said extending his arm to Elsa, as if he were inviting her to dance. She nodded and, after changing into a pair of skates, entered the rink. She made a few trips around the circumference of the ice, as if to refresh her skills, before finally skating to Jack, who took her by the hand. They started skating together, dancing, combining different moves and moving in complete unison. He threw her in the air a couple of times and she managed to do a pirouette, before landing on the ice. She had taken figure skating classes, when she was in high school, but then discontinued after she started university. Jack, however, had never learned how to figure skate and yet he could do it with ease. Elsa had always been amazed at how winter sports came naturally to him. She could feel all eyes were set on them, as the kids gasped and wowed. They danced like that for a while, before Jack pulled her to him, ending their performance.

He placed a small kiss on her lips and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You're gorgeous!" She blushed light pink and smiled up at him, seeing the love in his blue eyes.

Suddenly they heard clapping and turned to look at the rows of seats. Parents had joined the audience of kids and Jack and Elsa realized how absorbed they had been by their dance, not to notice that. They smiled and bowed and skated to the exit of the rink. Half an hour later, all the kids had left and the pair locked the school and headed home.

"Where's Bunny, by the way? I thought you were teaching the kids game strategy today," Elsa asked, as Jack was driving.

"He had to meet up with Tooth, so he left a bit before you came. We'll be meeting them tonight at the restaurant."

Toothiana, or Tooth as everyone called her, was Bunny's girlfriend. She was a dentist, hence obsessed with Jack's perfect teeth. To Elsa's opinion she was rather extravagant, because she always dressed in bright colored clothes that often had feathers on them, but she was generally a nice person, so Elsa got along with her pretty well.

Elsa smiled and they continued their journey in silence. When they arrived home, Jack took a quick shower and Elsa decided to change into something more presentable than the skinny jeans and the blouse she was wearing. She chose a cute dark-blue dress with short bouffant sleeves. It embraced her bust tightly and it widened right under her breasts, reaching down to the middle of her thighs, making her look like a doll. She complemented the dress with black pantyhose and a black long-sleeved bolero. She put her hair in a neat bun. Once Jack was out of the shower, she refreshed her makeup and was almost ready to go.

Elsa was just putting on a discreet pair of earrings, when she heard a whistle. She turned around to see a very sexy Jack, wearing a pair of nicely fitted jeans, a slim-fit light-blue shirt, the first two buttons of which were unbuttoned, and a beige jacket, his hair – in its usual ruffled state.

"Looking good!" he said with a smile, as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Not half bad yourself," she replied with a wink, earning a deep, throaty chuckle from him.

They took their coats, put their shoes on and left to meet their friends.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Anna and Kristoff were already at the table, discussing something. Jack and Elsa sat down and the group was soon joined by Bunny and Tooth. They enjoyed dinner, talking on various topics. Jack and Bunny were telling embarrassing stories about each other, while the rest were bending in two from laughter. They were having a nice evening. At dessert, Kristoff spoke, finally revealing what he had to tell them. He suggested they all go to his villa in the mountains for the period of the winter holidays. Everyone agreed that it was a great idea, especially Elsa, who would finally get the vacation she craved, and Anna, who was overjoyed about spending Christmas in the mountains.

Soon after they were done with dinner and decided to head home.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story is just starting to develop :3**

**Pleeeeeeeeeease take a moment to review! Your comments help my inspiration flow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! :)**

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story!**

**I need to apologize for this huge delay, but in the past two weeks I've had very little time to write. As a compensation, I'll let you in on a secret - there's gonna be some serious Jelsa action in the next chapter! :3**

**Anyway, I hope you have fun reading Chapter 7 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE  
**

CHAPTER 7

Luckily for Elsa, the following week passed quicker than she had expected. She had to admit she had actually been looking forward to the Christmas ball, as it had been a while since she attended such an event, but she wasn't nearly as excited as Anna, who had been literally counting the hours until that Friday night.

After her classes ended, Elsa went to the entrance of the university's campus and waited for Jack to pick her up. Then they went home and started getting ready for the evening. Jack let her shower first after he had suggested that they save up on time and water by showering together but, unfortunately for him, Elsa turned down his offer, saying that, knowing what he was planning, they would save up on neither.

When Jack walked out of the shower, Elsa was still in her bathrobe drying her hair in front of the mirror of her makeup desk. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before quickly drying his own hair with a towel and trying to make it look presentable. After that he walked to the wardrobe and took out the tuxedo he had already prepared. He gently laid it on the bed and proceeded to take out a pair of underwear and socks. With one swift movement he caused the towel that had been previously wrapped around hips to fall to the ground. He heard Elsa let out a small gasp and turned his head to look at her. He saw how her eyes traveled from his ankles, past his legs and bum, and up his back, finally meeting his. When he caught her gaze, Elsa immediately looked away, blushing like a school girl, and started brushing her hair a little too quickly. Jack smirked but didn't say anything. He put his underwear on and started getting dressed. Five minutes later he was standing in front of the mirror fixing his tie. Satisfied with his work on the knot, he put his jacket on and turned to Elsa.

"So? How do I look?" he asked her stretching out his arms to the sides a little.

Elsa turned her attention to him and looked at him up and down. He was wearing a three-piece black tuxedo. His jacket was unbuttoned, showing the formal white shirt and the black vest underneath, accompanied by a silver tie. His outfit was complete with a pair of elegant, polished, formal black shoes.

She stood up and walked to him. "Perfect," she replied, after adjusting the collar of his shirt a little, and tip-toed to give him a kiss.

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss, then he pulled away and smiled down at her. "I'll let you get ready as well. I'll be in the living room."

He let her go and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Elsa sat back down in front of her mirror and started doing her makeup.

Forty minutes later Jack was still sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Elsa. He looked up from the game he was playing on his phone and glanced at his watch. "Elsa, are you ready? We're gonna be late," he called and turned his attention back to the game.

"_Be right there,_" she replied and a couple of minutes later the bedroom door opened and Elsa walked out.

She stood a few steps away from Jack, her torso turned slightly to the side, her hands on her hips, one leg positioned in front of the other. "I'm ready," she said, rather suggestively.

Jack, who was caught up in the game, looked up a bit absentmindedly then he looked back at his phone, before his eyes shot up again. He looked at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. Her hair was braided in its usual loose plait, hanging over her shoulder, however this time done with care and decorated with small snowflake-shaped hairpins. She had very discreet smoky makeup on, her lips in their usual rosy color. On her ears Jack noticed elegant, silver stud earrings. He moved his eyes from her face down her body. She was wearing a turquoise-blue strapless dress that hugged her torso tightly, underlining every curve of her fit body, starting just above her breasts and continuing down to her hips, where the cut of the dress widened. The satin fabric at the upper part of the dress was decorated with what Jack classified as tiny Swarovski crystals that reflected the light in a very delicate fashion. Around her upper arms, Elsa had a wide dark-blue fur scarf that hung loosely at her elbows. Jack's gaze slid down, following the folds of the dress. He blinked and gulped lightly, when his eyes reached the slit that started from above the middle of Elsa's thigh, revealing a perfectly shaped leg, clothed in the thin, barely visible fabric of her skin-colored stockings. The dress reached the ground, where it came in contact with Elsa's dark-blue pumps, which matched the color of the scarf. She looked glamorous!

When he was done inspecting her outfit, Jack looked up at her again, and then stood up. "Great, let's go," he said, as he put the phone in his pocket and turned to walk out the living room.

Elsa stood there dumbfounded. '_Great?_' That was all he had to say about the way she looked? Was the mirror smudged? Had she not seen herself properly in it? The Jack she knew would be trying to remove the dress by now, forgetting everything about the event they had to attend. She blinked a couple of times before she regained her composure and cleared her throat. At that Jack turned around.

"Would you mind?" she said, lifting one of her arms slightly, revealing a delicate necklace in her hand.

Noting what she meant, he moved towards her and gently took the jewel out of her hand. It consisted of a very thin and fragile looking silver chainlet, on which a snowflake-shaped pendant hung. It matched her earrings. Elsa turned her back to Jack and he gently placed the necklace around her neck. Elsa shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath against her bare skin. When Jack was done securing the clasp of the necklace, he rested his hands on her upper arms and bent down to put a soft kiss on the side of her neck. He lingered there a little longer, taking in her wonderful scent. Elsa leaned in his touch, turning her head a slightly to the side, wanting him to kiss her lips as well. But he didn't.

Jack breathed out, causing strands of her hair to tremble. "Shall we?" he said in a low voice, as he released her and turned to walk towards the door. Elsa frowned. For once she wanted to be the one teasing and it hadn't worked. She didn't say anything and simply followed him.

They went out of the building, where a black Mercedes S-class was waiting for them. The driver opened the door for them and they sat in the back seat. The journey lasted for about half an hour and they spent it in silence, each looking out their own window in the back of the car. At a certain point Jack had turned to look at Elsa, taking her hand in his, and after a brief moment he looked back out the window. He kept on caressing the upper side of her hand with his thumb. Elsa didn't look at him or say anything; she just smiled a little at the nice feeling.

Soon the driver pulled up in front of a beautiful Baroque-style building that Elsa recognized as the Grand Hotel Marnier – one of the oldest, most impressive and most expensive hotels in the whole country. Originally the building had been a palace. A doorman opened the car for them and Jack got out first after which he offered his hand to Elsa and helped her out of the car. They walked up the stairs, Elsa holding onto Jack's arm, and entered the hotel's lobby through the rotating door. They could hear classical music and chatter coming from the big reception hall of the hotel. A guest service representative met them at the other side of the entrance, smiled widely at them and bid them welcome. Jack smiled back, took out two invitations from the inner pocket of his jacket and handed them to her. She looked at the names and up at both of them again.

"Welcome, Mr. Frost, Ms. Andersen! Right this way," she said and led them in the direction of the reception hall. When they reached the entrance, she nodded to them and left.

They entered the hall full of people and Elsa let out a small gasp.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Jack whispered, leaning a bit towards her and smiling. Elsa nodded and looked around taking in every detail in the room.

She guessed that, before the building was turned into a hotel, this used to be a ballroom. It was a large, bright and spacious room with polished wooden floors and big French windows, facing the inner courtyard of the building. The walls and ceiling were decorated with elaborate details and mesmerizingly beautiful images. There was a crystal chandelier hanging right above the middle of the room. Elsa directed her attention to the people. The reception hall was already full. She could recognize some faces in the crowd – there was the Prime Minister with his wife, the CEO of the company funding scholarships at Arendelle University, a couple of famous actors and TV personas.

A waiter passed by them and offered them champagne. They both took a glass of the sparkly liquid and made a few steps further towards the center of the room. Elsa looked around, trying to spot Anna and Kristoff.

"So, you finally made it," came a familiar voice from behind and they turned around to see Bunny and Tooth. Bunny was dressed in a nicely fitting tuxedo and Tooth was, as usual, very flamboyant, wearing a brightly colored long dress, decorated with feathers.

Jack smiled broadly at the sight of them. "Yeah, Miss Fancy Pants here took her time," he replied, looking lovingly at Elsa, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, when she pouted.

"Don't listen to him, Elsa. Men will never understand us. You look absolutely stunning!" Tooth spoke and moved to give Elsa a gentle hug.

Elsa returned the hug. "Thank you, Tooth! So do you! How have you been?"

"Oh, same old. Spending most of my time at the dental clinic and with this guy," Tooth said and nudged Bunny slightly, smiling up at him.

"And can you ask for anything more?" Bunny replied with a wink.

They laughed and talked for a while longer, before Bunny said he had to go and greet somebody he knew, and moved with Tooth by his side.

Jack noted that he should probably do the same, as he knew many of the people present, so he offered his arm to Elsa and they walked around the reception hall, greeting and talking to various individuals. After a while, Elsa finally saw Anna, who was standing next to the buffet, carefully selecting different pieces of food and placing them on the plate in her hand. Elsa excused herself from the conversation Jack was currently involved in and walked in the direction of her little sister.

"Anna," she spoke, when she stood a step away from the girl.

Her sister turned around. "Elsa, hi!" she replied, smiling. "Isn't this place amazing! And the food is just so delicious!" Anna said excitedly, as she put a piece of finger food in her mouth. Elsa chuckled. Anna suddenly gasped, finally taking in the full image of her sister. "Oh Elsa, you look gorgeous! The dress truly fits you well, I'm so happy you got it! What did Jack say, when he saw you? I bet his jaw dropped!"

"Actually, he didn't comment on it at all," Elsa relied, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Well, that's strange…" Anna said, raising an eyebrow. Elsa just sighed and looked at the glass of champagne in her hand. "Oh don't worry, Elsa. You know him; he's probably playing a trick on you."

"Might be… Where is Kristoff, by the way?"

"He went to the restroom, he should be back soon," Anna replied, just as Kristoff came into view. "Speaking of the Devil…"

"Elsa, hello! You look wonderful!" the young man said, when he finally reached them.

"Thank you! Likewise," she answered, looking at how handsome he looked indeed. She had never seen him wear formal attire before, it looked good on him.

Kristoff blushed lightly and turned to Anna. "I would like to introduce you to somebody. Will you join me?"

Anna looked at Elsa, who smiled softly, knowing what her little sister was silently asking her. "Go, have fun. I'll be fine." Anna smiled back, left the plate food she was holding and took Kristoff's arm.

Elsa watched them walk away and chuckled. She was happy her sister was finally in good hands. After a moment she glanced back at her champagne in her glass. It was making her dizzy, so she left it on the table behind her and turned around to look at all the people once more.

"Fantastic party, isn't it, Ms. Andersen?" she suddenly heard a smooth voice with a subtle British accent coming from behind her, which almost caused her to jump out of her shoes.

She turned around to look at the owner of the voice. He was a tall man, in his 40s, dressed in black from head to toe. He reminded her of a funeral agent. His features were sharp and his hair was slicked back. He had grayish complexion that made him look like a heavy smoker. He smelled like one too. But what bothered Elsa the most were his yellow eyes. They looked almost menacing.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," she said, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh, but of course, where are my manners… Black, Kozmotis Black," the man replied, took her hand in his and bent down to kiss it, then looked up at her again and smiled. His teeth were unusually sharp. Elsa tried hard to hide her disgust. His name was familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The man looked up once again and his eyes slid to the side and fixated on something behind her. "Such a shame, don't you think?"

She followed his eyes and saw Jack, who was currently entertaining a group of dignitaries, who were laughing wholeheartedly at his jokes. Elsa's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" she asked, understanding the man was referring to Jack.

"Well, it's a shame that such a gifted hockey player, like Mr. Jack Frost, is stuck playing for a mediocre team like _The Guardians_, when there are other places, where he would be much more appreciated."

Elsa felt very irritated at the man's comment. How dare he offend one of the best hockey teams, not to mention the one her boyfriend and his friends were part of! But before she could spit out her sharp reply, another male voice joined the conversation.

"Kozmotis "Pitch" Black. I didn't expect to see you here of all places. I've never imagined you were one for charity," came the distinct Russian accent from behind her and was followed by a big warm hand that rested on t Elsa's back. She exhaled, relief taking over her.

She looked up at the gentleman standing by her side. He was tall and generally a big man, with long grey beard and mustache and slightly balding. He briefly looked down at her – his blue eyes under the bushy dark eyebrows were warm and protective. Nikolai North – coach of _The Guardians. _Elsa liked him a lot, because he was one of the few people that could put some sense into Jack whenever he was being stubborn.

"North," the repulsive man in front of them said through his gritted teeth. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt other people's conversations?"

"I wouldn't have interrupted, if I hadn't seen the lady wasn't enjoying your company one bit," the couch replied in a calm voice, his expression stoic. "I decided she would feel much better conversing with me."

Elsa could have sworn she heard the man growl with anger. His face contorted into a menacing expression for a brief moment before he turned his attention to her, his expression changing almost immediately into a sly smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Andersen," he said. "I hope to see you again soon." He bowed slightly to her and then turned around and hurried towards the exit of the reception hall.

"Such an unpleasant fellow," Coach North said still looking in the direction of the door. "What did he want from you?"

"He mentioned something about Jack wasting his talent on 'a mediocre team like _The Guardians_'," she quoted. "He said that there were other teams, where he would be more valued."

His eyes narrowed and he frowned a bit. He stayed silent for a few seconds, as if considering something. Then he turned to look down at her, his expression changing in the blink of an eye. "Elsa, you're beautiful as ever!" he said, as if he had just met her and the previous conversation hadn't taken place at all. "How have you been? Has Jack been treating you well? Because if he hasn't, I'll have to have a serious talk with him."

Elsa smiled widely up at him. "Everything is going fine. I can't complain, Coach," she replied. Everybody referred to him as "coach" and so did she. She was happy that he didn't seem to mind it.

Suddenly the music the orchestra was playing changed from generic background music to _The Blue Danube Waltz_ by Johann Strauss. The people moved to the sides of the reception hall, freeing the central area, and some couples started dancing to the music.

"Will you do me the honor?" Coach North said, as he offered his hand to Elsa. She smiled and took it.

They danced in silence for a while, enjoying the music. After a couple of minutes Elsa spoke, "Who was this guy anyway? Kozmotis Black…"

"In the hockey world he's known as Pitch Black. He's the owner of _The Nightmares_," North replied.

So, that's why the name sounded so familiar to her. She had heard Jack and Bunny talk about this team a few times. "_The Nightmares_? Isn't this the team famous for not losing a game… ever?"

North nodded. "Yes. They're also famous for being quite ruthless. There are rumors that Pitch uses surreptitious methods to ensure that his team always wins. There is usually blackmail, threats and a lot of corruption involved in that. Pretty much everybody knows these are not just rumors but, despite all the investigations, nobody could actually prove his actions. He's very well connected on the higher levels, so he always manages to sneak out," he replied and after a short pause said, "Don't mention your encounter with Pitch to Jack. He might misinterpret it and you know how quick-tempered he can be sometimes."

Elsa frowned a little, but nodded in agreement. They danced until the music stopped and then pulled away.

"Thank you for the dance, Elsa. It was a pleasure," North said as he brought her hand to his lips.

"The pleasure was all mine, Coach," she replied.

Suddenly Jack, who was now standing behind them, cleared his throat. They both turned around rather surprised.

"You'll have to fight me for her, Coach," he said.

North laughed. "Boy, you don't stand a chance against my charms," the coach said and winked at Elsa, who chuckled.

"I'll ask nicely then. Can I have my lady back?"

"Of course, of course. She's all yours," the older man said and left them at the dance floor.

The music started playing again and Jack took Elsa's hand, drawing her near. They danced for a while, simply looking at each other, smiling. Then Jack leaned in to whisper in her ear, "There's something I've wanted to tell you all evening." Elsa pulled back and looked at him inquisitively. "I can't wait to go home and remove that dress," he whispered again with a suggestive grin of his face. He watched in amusement as Elsa's eyes widened and bright-red blush crept on her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So, what you do you think will happen from here on? :D**

**I changed North's name from 'Nicholas' to 'Nikolai' because I wanted it to sound more Slavic.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Reading your reviews is the best part of this story for me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers! :)**

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story!**

**Here's Chapter 8 and, as promised, it's full of fluff... among other things *chuckle* :3  
**

**Special thanks to the wonderful WickedgreenPhantom who gave me an idea on how to start the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE  
**

CHAPTER 8

It was past 11:30pm, when Jack and Elsa left the Grand Hotel Marnier, where the ball took place. They bid goodbye to their friends and some of the other guests they had interacted with and exited the building of the hotel.

Elsa shivered slightly, when the cold winter air came in contact with her skin, and she wrapped the fur scarf tightly around her bare shoulders. Seeing this, Jack put his arm around her and brought her close, placing a soft kiss on her temple. She looked up at him and smiled.

They waited for a couple of minutes before the black Mercedes pulled up in front of them. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for them. They got in and the car headed in the direction of their apartment building.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jack spoke, after they had traveled a while in silence.

"Yes, it was very nice. I had a great time," Elsa replied, smiling up at him, her expression changing into one of surprise, as he leaned towards her.

"Well, you're about to have an even better time, when we get home," he whispered seductively in her ear, nipping on her ear lobe, and pulled back to look at Elsa, who was now blushing furiously. A lop-sided grin spread across his lips and he turned his head around to look out the window, as if nothing had happened.

Elsa wasn't entirely sure how to react to his behavior, being perfectly aware that Jack was probably playing tricks on her again, so she just looked out the window as well and enjoyed the feeling of his arm around her shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Jack thanked the driver, then got out of the car and offered his hand to Elsa. Kai, the porter, bid them good night, as he opened the door of the apartment building for them. They smiled at him and replied to the greeting, then entered the elevator.

They stood in silence, waiting to reach the last floor. Elsa felt a bit anxious, awaiting Jack to make a move any minute now, pressing the _STOP_ button, slamming her against the elevator wall and taking her right there and then. After all these years, she learned to expect anything from her lover, who had proven to be quite passionate and unpredictable at times. She glanced at him, trying to read his expression, but Jack simply smiled at her and directed his attention back to the changing numbers above the elevator doors.

After a moment or two the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"After you, milady," Jack said, gesturing for her to step out and following her, as she did.

He unlocked the door for her and they entered their apartment. Elsa walked slowly in the leaving room and draped her scarf over the back of the couch, then proceeded to removed her jewelry and put it on the coffee table. Jack stood at the entrance of the living room, admiring the view for a moment, whilst taking off his tie. She was just about to unzip her dress, when he cleared his throat, causing her to turn her head around and look at him in question.

"I believe I said removing that dress was for me to do," he said in a low voice, narrowing his eyes, the corner of his lips curving ever so slightly.

Elsa gave him a smile of her own. 'Two can play this game,' she thought and opened her mouth to speak. "Be my guest," she said and turned around again.

She heard Jack make a few steps and felt him stand behind her. He reached up and gently pulled down the zipper of her dress. A second later the dress was in a pile on the floor around her feet, leaving her only in her skin colored strapless bra, panties and stockings. Jack moved to kneel in front of her, picking up the fabric from the floor, after Elsa had stepped out of it. He threw it over the back of a near-by chair and took her right foot in his hand. Placing a soft kiss on the arch, he made a movement to remove Elsa's shoe, only to have her pull her foot out of his hold and place the tip of the shoe right under his chin, causing him to look up at her. She shook her index finger at him, her eyes daring and her lips curved in a small lop-sided smile. Jack smirked and stood up, pulling her to him. With these shoes, Elsa reached up to his nose, which made it easier for him to kiss her without having to bend down too much. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger and slowly leaned towards her, not breaking eye contact until the moment his lips touched hers. He glided his tongue along her lips, gently parting them and gaining access to the inner part of her mouth, as Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his silver hair. He moved his hand to cup her head, drawing her even closer to him, deepening the kiss further. Slowly he started walking forward, pushing her backwards as he went, never breaking away from her lips, until her back came in contact with the cool surface of the wall.

Jack pulled back to look at her. Her cheeks were flustered, her lips were parted and moist from the kiss they had shared, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were half-lidded with desire. The corner of his lips curved in a smile - she was gorgeous and she was his.

Elsa looked up at him. "Jack…" was all she managed before he drew her into another passionate kiss.

Jack's hands traveled down her body, feeling every inch of her porcelain skin, until they rested on her hips. Elsa grabbed the collar of his jacket and forced the fabric off his shoulders. Taking the hint, he released her and took off his jacked, letting it fall to the floor, his hands returning to her hips immediately after. He broke away from her lips once more, silencing her groan of disappointment, as he started trailing soft kissed along her jaw line and neck, proceeding downwards past her breasts and abdomen, until he reached his point of interest. Jack, who was now kneeling before Elsa, smiled against the lacy fabric of her undies and glanced up at her only to meet her sapphire eyes. She was blushing furiously and her chest was heaving due to her rapid breathing. Once again she tangled her fingers in his hair, silently pleading for him to continue. He complied and, without actually removing her undergarments, he gently pulled the lace out of his way, while his other hand traveled to the backside of her knee, pulling her leg and letting it rest on his shoulder.

"Jack," he heard her gasp his name, as his mouth came in contact with her most intimate parts.

He sucked and kissed the tender skin, licking and flicking his tongue for a few minutes before he felt Elsa's body tense and her grip on his hair tighten. He glanced up at her – her brow was furrowed and her lips formed a silent "O". Jack smiled against her skin and with one last flick of his tongue he drove her over the edge. Elsa moaned loudly, becoming weak at the knees. Luckily, Jack was there to support her weight, as she lost control over her shivering body, overcome by pleasure. He kept his mouth on her for a while longer, feeling her pulsate against his lips. With one last kiss, he slowly stood up, removing her leg from his shoulder. Once at an eye level with Elsa, he licked his lips before giving her a mischievous grin. Elsa, who wasn't sure what to expect, yelped in surprise, when he grabbed her bum and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, as he carried her to the massive dining table, at the other end of the large room. He set her down, leaving her sitting on the wooden surface, and leaned forward to give her another kiss. She could faintly taste herself on his lips. Jack glided one of his hands to her back and unclasped her bra with a single swift movement, which he then took off and threw to the side. Elsa, on her part, made her way down, quickly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Jack pulled away from her lips and looked down, cupping her breasts, his fingers gently brushing against her nipples. Elsa moaned softly, throwing her head back, inviting Jack to kiss her neck, which he did gladly.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and pulled her from her sitting position, causing her to land on her feet. Before she could react in anyway, he flipped her around and bend her over the table. He gently ran his long fingers down her spine, making her shiver with excitement. His fingers reached the hem of her panties and curved around it, slowly pulling the piece of clothing down to the middle of her thighs. Then, putting his hands on either side of her hips, he positioned himself and gently made his way in. Elsa moaned softly, as Jack pulled back and pushed back in again. He moved slowly at first, teasing her, causing her to whisper his name in between breaths, pleading for more.

"Jack… please…" she moaned, as she supported herself on her forearms, her head bent down. "I can't… I can't take this anymore."

Smirking, Jack pushed himself in as deep as he could, drawing another gasp out of her. "That's your punishment for trying to tease me earlier, my love. You should know better by now," he said huskily, sliding a hand up the skin of her back.

He reached for her hair, pulling it gently, trying not to cause Elsa any pain, while still pulling hard enough for her to arch her back. She gasped, as cold shivers ran down her spine. Jack kept on pulling on her hair, forcing her to push herself off the table and move to lean her back onto his chest. Both of them in a standing position, Jack wrapped his free arm around Elsa's waist bringing her even closer to him. Elsa, still supporting herself on the table with the tip of her fingers, brought her other hand behind Jack's head, silently asking him to lean down and kiss her lips. He obliged and captured her lips, whilst thrusting into her, causing her to moan in his mouth. Jack steadily quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming rigid and abrupt, which left Elsa gasping for air. She felt pleasure building up inside of her once again and a few moments later, not able to hold it any longer, she reached her climax. Jack felt her stiffen and tighten around him, which added to his own excitement. He held her tightly, letting her enjoy herself, before gently pushing her to lie back down on the table. He supported himself on his hands and continued his movements, the table shaking under his force. Soon he felt his own release drawing near and, after a few more thrusts, waves of pleasure washed over him. He groaned, burying himself deep inside of her.

"I love you, Elsa," he whispered after catching his breath. "You're heavenly!"

Elsa looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. Jack pulled out of her and helped her off the table, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Elsa felt her underwear slip down her legs and fall to the floor.

Jack pulled away and looked at her naked form. "I have an idea," he said. Elsa raised an eyebrow in question. "How about we get in the bathtub for a bit?" he asked, grinning widely.

"I'd like that," Elsa replied and he took her hand, leading her towards the bathroom.

Jack turned the faucet and water started flowing in the ceramic bathtub. He added some bath salts and bubble bath mixture. He then seated Elsa on the edge of the bathtub and kneeled down in front of her, taking one of her feet in his hands and removing her shoe. He left it to the side and proceeded to remove her stoking. Elsa was watching him with amusement. When he was done with the other leg as well, he stood up and offered her his hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"We should get you out of these clothes too," she said, smiling up at him, and reached to unbutton his vest and shirt, slowly pushing them off his shoulders and down his arms until both garments fell to the bathroom floor. Her eyes trailed down his chiseled chest and well-defined abdomen and she bit her lip, as her fingers followed the relief of his muscles, slowly gliding towards his pants.

Jack watched as she slowly moved to crouch in front of him, pulling his pants and underwear down in the process. Then she made her way up again and, satisfied with her work, smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Better," she murmured.

Jack smirked and kicked off his socks, before he stepped out of the pile of clothes and made his way to the bathtub. He slowly entered the warm, bubble-filled water and leaned against the side of the bathtub. "Care to join me?" he asked, extending and arm to Elsa.

She took his hand and followed him into the water. She sat down with her back towards him and leaned onto his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, feeling herself relax.

They stayed like that in silence for a while, simply enjoying the warmth of the water and the feeling of each other, until Jack spoke.

"Elsa," he said softly, nuzzling her hair.

"Mmm?" she muttered, too immersed in the relaxing feeling to speak.

Jack hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring this up but in the end decided to take his chances. "Do you… do you ever think about us… getting married and starting a family together?" he asked reluctantly.

Elsa's eyes shot open and her body tensed a little bit. Why was everybody suddenly talking about marriage? First it was Anna and now Jack too. She started feeling irritated.

"Elsa?" Jack said softly after she didn't respond for a few minutes, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"O-of course, I do," she stuttered slightly, as she turned around to face him. "I… I just don't think that now is the right time for this."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

Elsa felt the irritation grow stronger. "Well, for starters, I haven't graduated yet."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with getting married. Not to mention that you'll be graduating in six months," he said and paused for a moment, studying her features. She was frowning. He cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked her skin with his thumb. "We've been together for quite some time now, Elsa. Don't you think that maybe it's time we took it to the next level?"

"Why are you pushing this, Jack?" she asked angrily, moving her face away from his hand.

"I'm not pushing anything. I was ju-"

"I'm not ready to discuss this right now!" She interrupted him.

"Then when will you be ready?" he asked, realizing that his question had sounded harsher than he had intended, as Elsa looked at him incredulously.

"When _The Guardians _beat _The Nightmares _on the national finals!" she spat back at him the sentence that had become a byword for 'never' and, before Jack could react, she stood up, got out of the bathtub and quickly walked out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around herself.

Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shit," he swore under his breath. He got out of the bathtub and unclogged it. Then he grabbed a towel and, after securing it around his waist, he walked out, following Elsa's small wet footprints.

Elsa stood in the middle of the bedroom with her arms wrapped around herself. She loved Jack and she wanted to be with him, but was she ready to marry him? What confused her more, however, was her own reaction to his question. It wasn't like he had actually proposed to her. So, why had she reacted like that? Why was she feeling so annoyed?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being pushed open. She heard Jack's footsteps drawing near and soon she felt his hands rest on her upper arms.

"Hey…" he said in a soft voice, as he pulled her to lean on him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you."

She shook her head slowly, turning to look at him. "No, I… I overreacted a little. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I think all this school-related stress is getting to me," she replied.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry. We're going to Kristoff's villa. You'll be able to get some proper rest there," he said, stroking her hair, and placed a kiss on her forehead. He pulled back to look at her and his expression changed into a more serious one. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. I love you, Elsa, with all my heart."

With this, he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Elsa reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Jack moved slowly, pushing her towards the bed, until both of them climbed on top of the soft covers. He swiftly removed the towels and carefully lied on top of Elsa, supporting himself on his forearms, her legs on either side of him. He once more positioned himself at her entrance and pulled back from the kiss to look her in the eyes, before he slowly made his way in. She wrapped her arms around his torso and her legs around his waist, as he moved inside of her, never breaking eye contact. She felt her heart flutter. What they had shared previously was mindless, passionate sex. This… this was different. This was full of emotion. It was Jack's declaration of love for her.

It didn't take long for Elsa to reach her peak. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and moaned softly, Jack following suit after a few more moments.

It took him a minute to catch his breath, before he once again looked at her. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life and I love you more than anything in this world," he whispered, brushing a stray hair off her face.

Elsa simply smiled up at him, too tired to reply. Seeing this, Jack pulled out her and laid on his back, letting her rest her head on his chest.

The last thing Elsa heard before drifting off to sleep was the strong heartbeat underneath his warm skin. A heart beating for her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! :)**

******Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story!** I'm very grateful ;)  


**Before you start reading this chapter, I'd like to say that last week I've posted another Jelsa story. It's a one-shot song fic. Go check it out if you are interested. Though, I must warn you it features twincest.  
**

**Now, back to this story. I was a bit late posting this chapter, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE**

CHAPTER 9

The following two weeks passed very quickly for Elsa. The weekend after the charity ball, Anna had dragged her out to do Christmas shopping, for which Elsa had been grateful, because she had completely forgotten there were presents to be bought. In moments like those, she appreciated her little sister's love for shopping. They had managed to buy gifts for everybody in less than a day's time, as Anna had already prepared a list of possible gift ideas for everybody, including herself.

Luckily for Elsa, her classes had ended in the beginning of the month and, aside from a couple of term papers she had had to submit, she hadn't had any finals to prepare for. That, however, hadn't stopped her from spending most of her free time at the university's library, doing research for her dissertation. She had been so absorbed by her work that, if it wasn't for Jack who would pick her up and drive her home every evening, she would have spent her nights in the library as well. He had insisted that she takes it easy or least takes some of her work at home. In return, she had snapped at him saying that he didn't understand how important this was for her and that she needed privacy and focus. Though, she had to admit she had been feeling more and more tired and extremely irritable. But she had accounted all that to stress, knowing that a vacation was long overdue. She had found herself eagerly anticipating the day they would leave for Kristoff's villa in the mountains.

And finally that day had come.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Anna and Kristoff had already left for the villa under the pretence that Kristoff had to clean up a bit and put stuff in order before the rest of the group arrived later that day. But Elsa was pretty sure there was something else going on, since he had started to relax around Anna, after they'd hit it off at the charity ball. She didn't mind, though. She trusted Kristoff and knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm her sister. Not to mention that he was the only topic of conversation Anna had been interested in for the past two weeks.

Bunny and Jack had agreed to travel with Bunny's car, a Nissan Pathfinder, which was much more reliable and stable in winter conditions than Jack's Audi A8. They had met earlier and gone shopping for food, drinks and other provisions to bring to the villa. Elsa was left with the task of packing her and Jack's luggage.

Elsa stood above the open suitcase in the middle of the living room. She held a pencil to her lips and carefully looked through the items on her list, checking if she had forgotten anything. She had already wrapped the gifts and arranged them carefully in a separate bag. Jack's suitcase was also packed and the only thing left was for her to double-check her list.

"Clothes – check; boots, slippers and flip-flops – check; shampoo… conditioner… mhm… " she murmured to herself, checking items off the list. "Sanitary pads! I knew I was forgetting something," she exclaimed and headed in the direction of the bathroom. She kneeled in front of the sink and opened the cabinet underneath it. "That reminds me… I should really check when… Oh for God's sake! Where have I put those…" she cursed under breath, fidgeting through the contents of the cabinet. "Ah, finally! Here they a- oh!" she yelled, as she stood up abruptly and hit her head in the sink.

She walked out of the bathroom, rubbing the back of her head and wincing slightly at the pain. She was holding a packet, which she threw in the suitcase, before she went to the couch and started rummaging through her handbag, looking for her wallet. When she finally located it, she opened it and took out a small calendar.

"Let's see… What day is it today?... December 17…" she spoke to herself, following the small numbers on the calendar. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock. "Three weeks," she murmured. "No, no, this can't be right!" She shook her head and counted silently again. "Oh my God…" her voice came as a whisper, the expression of shock returning to her features. "I'm three weeks late…"

She bit her lower lip, nervously running a hand through her hair, and started pacing in a circle, still looking at the calendar. She re-calculated a few more times, but the answer didn't change. Surely, she had known she was a bit late this month, but she found it normal, given all the stress around her studies, and she had relied on the fact that she had been taking her birth control pills regularly. Yet, how could she have ignored three whole weeks!

Elsa felt anxiety rise rapidly within her and her chest tightened making it hard for her to breathe. She rushed in the bathroom and opened a drawer under the sink, searching for her pills. Finally taking the small box out, she started reading the leaflet.

"98% effective," she read out loud. "Oh God! This can't be happening!"

She supported herself on the edge of the sink, hanging her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself down, while her brain was working quickly, trying to figure out what she should do.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She glanced at her watch. It was 11:00 am. Jack had told her he would be back to pick her up at around noon. She had to act quickly. She exited the bathroom, grabbed her jacket, wallet and keys, and, slipping into the nearest pair of shoes, ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She hurried out of the building and stopped, turning around, trying to remember where the nearest pharmacy was located. Luckily, there was one 5 minutes away. Elsa ran in that direction as fast as she could, trying not to slip on the icy sidewalk. Soon she reached the pharmacy in question and practically stormed in earning a few disturbed looks from other customers. She browsed the isles quickly and a few minutes later finally found what she was looking for. Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and reaching for a box of pregnancy tests. Then she turned to walk in the direction of the cashier only to stop and turn around again after a few steps. She looked at the box in her hand and then at the shelf where she took it from. After a short consideration she went back and grabbed another two boxes of different brands and headed back to the cashier. She paid, trying her best to hide her embarrassment, and, grabbing the non-transparent bag off the counter, she sprinted out of the pharmacy and back to the apartment building.

Upon entering the apartment she slipped out of her shoes and, after making sure Jack was still not home, she ran in the bathroom closing the door behind her. She took a minute to catch her breath and took the three boxes out of the bag. She read the instructions on each one of them and proceeded to unpack one pregnancy test from each box. She used all three of them and, when she was done, she laid them out on the side of the sink and stared down at them, waiting nervously for the result, her arms folded in front of her chest. She bit her lip, as the seconds ticked away. A couple of minutes later markings started appearing in the result field of each test.

"Plus! What does that mean?" she whispered annoyed and grabbed the boxes to read the instructions again. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" she said out loud, her eyes shifting between the boxes and the three tests.

Slowly, with a shaking hand, she took the three pieces of plastic and leaned against the wall, sliding down, until she was sitting on the floor. She clasped her hand over mouth, as tears started stinging her eyes. She felt her heart beat hard against her chest. "This can't be happening to me…" she sobbed and stared at the tests, as if trying to magically change the result they were showing. But the plus signs remained as they were. "What am I going to do?" she cried.

Her mind was racing, trying to find a solution to the situation, but it seemed there was no easy way out of it. There was nothing she could do now, since they were leaving in an hour. And she couldn't tell Jack, not at least until she had decided what she wanted to do. But what _was _she going to do?

The sound of the front door opening and closing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Elsa?" Jack called.

"I-I'm in the bathroom, I'll be ready in a minute," she replied trying to sound normal.

"Great! I'm taking part of the luggage down to the car. I'll come back in a bit," he said and Elsa heard him moving a suitcase around, before opening and closing the front door again.

With one last look at the pregnancy tests, Elsa rose to her feet and wiped her eyes. She shoved the tests and the boxes back into the bag and slowly opened the bathroom door. After making sure Jack was indeed gone, she made her way up the stairs to her studio. She hid the bag in a large tool box, where she usually kept her carving instruments, and walked back down. She put a few more things in her suitcase and closed it, just when Jack re-entered the apartment.

"Are you ready to go?" he said cheerfully, as he moved to take her suitcase as well.

"Yeah," Elsa replied and turned around to look at him, forcing a smile.

Jack frowned upon seeing the red shade of her face. "Are you OK?" he asked worriedly.

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered. "I'm just very excited about this trip."

Jack smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Let's go then!"

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! Haha :D **

**Actually, it shouldn't be much of a surprise cause I gave some minor hints in the previous chapters.**

**Before you start picking on me, I know 3 weeks is kind of long for somebody not to notice their period was late, but please bear with me for the sake of the story. I tried to justify it, too xD**

**Anyway, that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit short. And don't forget to review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, loves! :)**

**********First off, thanks so much to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story!** You've made me very happy ;)

******I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had a very hard time writing this chapter, mostly cause it wasn't planned in the first place, so it kind of just came to be. But it took the best of me and I have to apologize if it appears a bit rushed and inconsistent. I might come back and edit it at a later point.**

**Now, for those of you who wondered about the pregnancy symptoms I've mentioned in the story, they were fatigue, irritability and slight dizziness (the latter briefly mentioned in Chapter 7).**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Elsa's thoughts and feelings. I personally don't like it at all, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or their respective stories.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIVE IT A CHANCE  
**

CHAPTER 10

Elsa sat in the back seat of Bunny's large car and tried her best to act normal, despite the fact that her mind had kept on wandering to the positive pregnancy tests, hidden in her atelier. She was occasionally glancing at Jack who was sitting in the front passenger seat, chatting excitedly with Bunny and Tooth about all the things they could do during their vacation – from snowboarding to decorating the Christmas tree and preparing the festive dinner.

She felt her stomach sink every time she looked at his happy expression. She wondered for a moment what his reaction would be if she told him she was pregnant. No doubt he would be exhilarated. After all, he loved children and probably craved having one of his own. She still remembered the blissful expression he had had that day at the skating school, when he was teaching that little girl, Sophie, how to skate. Elsa didn't doubt for a second that Jack would make a wonderful father and that he would be the happiest man on the planet, if he knew she was carrying his child. But could she say the same for herself? Was she ready to be a mother? Putting aside the fact that she was only twenty-three and still at university, was she at least a bit happy about this pregnancy?

Suddenly, Elsa realized that until this moment she hadn't actually considered her own feelings for even a second. She absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of a miniature version of Jack or herself running around the apartment. In the end, she had planned to have kids eventually. It was just that she had planned that to happen at a much later point in her life. Maybe after she turned thirty... She hoped that by then she would have had the chance to establish herself as a name in the artistic world and have the opportunity to develop and enjoy her career, staging exhibitions all over the world, meeting and interacting with new people. Of course, Jack featured in every part of her plan. After all, he was the most important person in her life and she loved him with all her heart. She couldn't bear the thought of living without him. But a baby… A baby would require all of her time, energy and attention and, even with Jack there to help and support her, she would be too tired to use the very little free time she would have to do anything other than rest.

The more her mind lingered on the thought, the more she realized that this was a huge sacrifice she wasn't prepared to make just yet.

Elsa glanced at Jack again. He was laughing at a joke Bunny had just made. He was so happy and, luckily, oblivious to her thoughts. It made her feel guilty for keeping this from him. A part of her knew that she had to tell him, no matter what her final decision about the baby would be. But another part of her knew that, if she told him, he would want her to keep it. And she wasn't certain that was what _she_ wanted.

She turned to look out the window again. Right now she didn't have to decide anything. She still had two weeks time to think about what she wanted to do until they went back home and she would have to make up her mind. The hardest part would be keeping it a secret from Jack and the rest. She sighed and prayed that no pregnancy symptoms would appear before the end of their vacation.

The sound of somebody calling her name and the feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Elsa?" Toothiana asked. "Are you okay?"

Elsa turned around to face the woman sitting beside her and forced a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," she responded and glanced at Jack, who had turned to look at her. "Why?"

"It's just that you haven't said a word for the past hour. I thought you might not be feeling so well… that you have car sickness or something," Tooth replied.

"No, I'm feeling alright. I'm just a bit tired. That's all," Elsa lied, smiling at both Tooth and Jack.

"We still have another hour or so until we arrive, so you can take a nap if you like," Jack said.

Elsa considered his suggestion for a moment. A nap would definitely take her mind off things for a while. "Yes, I think that's a good idea," she nodded.

"Here," Tooth said, as she folded her large fluffy scarf and placed it on her thighs. "You can use me as a pillow."

Elsa smiled at her and removed her boots before she curled up on the seat, placing her head in Toothiana's lap. "Thanks," she said and closed her eyes. She felt the other woman stroke her hair soothingly and soon she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Due to traffic, the trip to Kristoff's villa had taken them a bit longer than expected. They had driven for about four hours from the city to the small mountain town, beautifully situated on the western slope of the mountain. The sun had already started setting and the golden rays were reflecting in the windows of the cozy-looking houses, covered in Christmas decorations and buried in glistering snow.

Kristoff's villa was located in the upper end, overlooking the small town. It was a beautiful, modern, two-storey mountain house with large windows, which were currently filled with the light of the setting sun.

"Whoa nice!" Bunny whistled under his breath, as he pulled up in the drive way, behind Kristoff's car.

Jack turned around to look at the two girls in the back seat. "Is she still sleeping?" he asked.

Tooth nodded. "Poor thing, she must have been very tired."

"Yeah, she's been very busy over the last couple of weeks. I think the accumulated stress and lack of proper sleep finally caught up with her," he replied. "Don't wake her up, I'll come and take her."

Bunny and Jack had just gotten out of the car, when the front door of the house flew open and an excited Anna ran out.

"Finally!" she shrieked, heading towards them, Kristoff trailing behind her. "What took you so long?"

Jack turned around and placed his index finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet. He then opened the back door of the car carefully and gently climbed half-way in.

"What's going on?" Anna whispered, turning to Bunny.

"Elsa is asleep. Jack didn't want to wake her up," he replied softly.

Jack scooped Elsa in his arms and took her out of the car, cradling her closer to his body to shield her from the cold air.

"Can you point me to the room we're gonna be using?" he asked, looking at Kristoff.

He nodded and led the way, while Bunny, Anna and Tooth started unloading the car. Jack followed Kristoff up the stairs, walking carefully, trying his best not to wake Elsa. They reached the room and Kristoff opened the door.

"That's the one," he said quietly. "I'll go help with the luggage."

Jack nodded and walked in. He laid Elsa gently on the queen-sized bed and pulled a blanked on top of her. He crouched down next to the bed and brushed a lock of stray hair off her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Elsa stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jack…" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh, it's okay, you can sleep for a bit longer. I'll wake you up, when dinner is ready," he said, caressing her cheek.

"Mmm… okay," Elsa managed before she drifted off to sleep again.

Jack kissed her once more and walked out of the room, carefully closing the door. He headed downstairs, where his friends were already unpacking.

"Is everything alright with Elsa?" Anna asked, opening one of the larger bags with food.

"Yeah, she's just a bit tired. She's been doing a lot of work for her dissertation recently and hasn't been getting enough sleep," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to decide how to help with unpacking.

"Yeah, I'm sure the _dissertation_ is the reason for her lack of sleep," Bunny said with a wink and everybody laughed.

"Shut up," Jack replied, smirking, trying to hide his blush. "I don't see Tooth yawning or being drained of energy, so that says a lot about you," he teased.

"Hey! Don't judge me. In our case, I'm the one who can't walk after that," Bunny replied. "The woman is bloody insatiable!"

"Hey!" Tooth shrieked embarrassed. "I don't hear you complaining about that in the bedroom."

"What? Am I lying?" Bunny replied and she threw a bag of chips at him, hitting him square in the face.

Jack and Anna laughed.

"Smooth, very smooth," Kristoff remarked, smirking.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She stared into the darkness for a moment before looking around for a light source. Turning to her right, she made out the silhouette of the small lamp on the night stand. She reached to turn it on and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She sat there for a moment, surveying her surroundings. The room was fairly big and spacious, equipped with a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a very comfortable looking arm chair and, of course, the large bed she was sitting on, together with two bed stands. She was happy to see that the room also had its private bathroom.

Elsa decided to get out of bed. She stood up and stretched a little, then walked to the big window and looked out. The sky was full of stars. She smiled – it was nice to see the stars again. She rarely did anymore because of all the light pollution in the big city. Her eyes trailed downwards and she looked at all the Christmas lights gracing the houses in the small mountain town. The view was magical!

But her smile soon disappeared, when reality came crushing down on her again. Elsa looked down and rested a hand on her stomach.

Her mind was preoccupied. She had calculated that she was roughly four weeks along and it wouldn't be long until symptoms started to become more pronounced. Not to mention that she had a very limited amount of time until one her options would no longer be available. She knew she had to make a decision quick. She just hoped that the choice she was more inclined to make wouldn't cost her a lot more that what she was prepared to give. She hoped it wouldn't cost her… Jack.

"Why couldn't you wait for another few years?" Elsa muttered, looking at her stomach, and sighed deeply, blinking back the tears threatening to fall.

She knew she had to calm down. She still had about two weeks before this vacation was over and she couldn't do anything before they went home. So, until then she just had to act normal.

Suddenly realizing it was probably quite late, Elsa remembered Jack saying he was going to wake her up for dinner. She went in the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face.

"You can do this," she whispered to herself, looking in the mirror, and taking a deep breath, she left the room and headed downstairs.

Elsa gasped at the sight of the living room. It was a large but very cozy room that combined both the dining area and the living lounge. It was furnished with a big dining table and eight chairs, a couple of sofas, two coffee tables and a TV. But what impressed Elsa the most were the large windows, overlooking the mountain slope, and the fireplace currently warming up the whole room. She could just imagine herself curled up under a blanket in front of the fire, reading a nice book and enjoying a cup of hot chocolate.

She wondered where the others were and her question was answered, when she heard Anna's voice coming from the kitchen, and she headed in that direction.

Entering the kitchen, she saw her sister and Tooth preparing dinner. "Hello," she said and yawned a bit.

"Oh, hi there, sleeping beauty!" Anna replied cheerfully from her spot at the stove. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. How long have I been asleep, since we arrived?" Elsa asked.

"About two hours," Tooth said. "You must have been exhausted, if you didn't even feel Jack carrying you out of the car."

"I guess so… Sorry, I left you prepare dinner all on your own," Elsa said, as she observed the appetizing dishes. "How can I help?"

"That's alright, we were having fun. Plus, the guys helped as well," Anna smiled. "Everything is pretty much ready, so you can set the table if you like."

Elsa moved about, trying to locate the plates and cutlery. "Where are they, by the way?"

"They went to move the cars in the garage and Kristoff is also showing them something," Tooth replied, as she took two bowls of salad and carried them into the living room.

* * *

The next few days had passed fairly quickly. On Sunday, they had put up the Christmas three and decorated the whole house, which made it even more inviting than it already was. Jack, Bunny and Kristoff would spend the better part of the day snowboarding on the ski slope in the nearby ski resort. Initially Elsa had planned to mostly stay at the house with a nice book in her hands, but Anna had insisted she joined her and Tooth every time they went out. At first, Elsa had felt rather frustrated, but she had to admit that it took her mind off things. They would go for a walk in the town, visiting local shops and whatever else interesting there was to see. After that, they would sit at a nice café and talk on various topics, some of which included their personal lives. Elsa had been happy to find out Anna's relationship with Kristoff was going well, but she had tried to answer all questions regarding the future of hers and Jack's relationship as vaguely as possible without arousing any suspicion.

The hardest part of all, however, had been dealing with Jack and his sexual appetite. Elsa couldn't help but tense up every time he touched her, even if it was just an innocent hug or a kiss on the forehead. She felt like a traitor. She hated herself for hiding something like that from him – the only person who could comfort her and assure her that everything will be alright no matter what. The truth was she craved his touch. She wanted him to embrace her and erase all her worries. She wanted to bury her face in his chest and forget everything. But the thought of being intimate with him sickened her somehow. She had the feeling that, if he got that close to her, he would sense she was hiding something from him. And she couldn't risk that.

The first days after their arrival, she had used her fatigue as an excuse to refuse him and, thankfully, he had been understanding. But knowing Jack, Elsa was aware that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her for long. And she also knew that she could say she was tired only this many times before he noticed there was something wrong. So, she had to come up with another reason to keep him at bay, which had happened sooner than she had anticipated.

It was in the evening of Christmas Day. Jack was in the shower and Elsa was standing next to the bed, absentmindedly applying cream on her hands. It had been a very nice day. Everybody had been happy about the gifts they had received. They had celebrated Christmas with a lot of tasty food and interesting games, concluding the day with a nice movie. For once, she hadn't thought about the baby. She sighed contently and was just about to get in bed, when a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her towards a very firm chest.

"Hello, beautiful," Jack whispered in her ear and kissed her neck, his wet hair dripping on her shoulder. Elsa couldn't help but lean into his touch for a second, closing her eyes. "I have another gift for you," he said huskily, as his hands slid down towards the hem of her silky night gown.

Suddenly, Elsa's eyes snapped open. "No!" she almost yelled, roughly pushing him off her and going a few steps away from him.

Jack looked at her in confusion, not quite sure what he had done to provoke such a reaction from her. Elsa looked back at him for a moment, before she realized exactly what she had done.

"I- I'm sorry," she stuttered, trying to regain her composure, her mind rapidly thinking of a way out of the situation. "I… I'm on my period, yes… on my period," she repeated the last part, surprised at her own creativity. "It came this morning…"

"O…kay…" Jack replied, raising an eyebrow. "And… since when am I not allowed to hug you and kiss you, while you're on your period?"

Elsa fidgeted a little with the fabric of her night gown, trying to come up with a reasonable answer to his very valid question. "It's just that… this time it was a bit late… I guess it's because of all the stress around my studies… and…" she started explaining, trying her best to sound convincing. "I just feel a bit more uncomfortable than usual. That's all."

Jack sighed running a hand thought his wet hair. "I see…" he said slowly. Something was off about her behavior but he didn't want to dig into it, seeing how jumpy she was. "Let's go to bed then," he said instead and smiled at her.

Elsa sighed, feeling relieved. She climbed on the bed and lied down, watching Jack, as he changed into the pants and T-shirt he used as PJs. She felt so guilty for lying to him like that, it pained her. But she had no other choice.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said softly, as he joined her under the covers.

Jack looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "There's nothing to be sorry about, love. We'll have fun, when we go back home," he replied and leaned to give her a kiss, blissfully unaware she was apologizing for something completely different.

Jack turned the bedside lamp off and lied down. "Sleep tight, little snowflake. I love you," he whispered and kissed her forehead, before resting on his back.

"Good night, Jack," she replied and relaxed beside him. "I love you, too…"

Elsa lay, staring in the darkness. Saying she was on her period had been a very plausible excuse, given that she was anyway late and Jack might have noticed it. It also gave her about a week's time, without having to actually struggle to avoid intimacy with him, which was exactly what she needed. In a week they would be going home and she would finally be able to take care of this whole issue.

Soon she heard Jack's even breathing. It hadn't taken long him to fall asleep. Elsa turned to look at him. He was so peaceful, his lips slightly parted and his chest steadily moving up and down.

Strangely enough, even now, oblivious as he was to the whole situation, Jack still gave her some sense of calmness and security. Elsa sighed and snuggled closer to him and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she whispered, and closed her eyes.

* * *

The morning light crept into the dark room though the small crack between the curtains and played on Elsa's face, causing her to stir from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched, yawning. She looked at the clock on the bed stand – 9:00 AM.

'January 1st, huh…' she thought. 'I hope this year will be better than the last.'

With a sigh, she sat up and looked at the other side of the bed, where Jack was still sleeping, snoring lightly. Given the amount of alcohol he had ingested the previous night and how late he'd gone to bed, she figured he would be sleeping for quite a while longer, so she slowly got out of bed. She tiptoed to the window and gently pulled the curtains, peaking outside. It was beautiful morning. The sun was still low over the horizon and was now gracing the snowy mountain slope with its soft light.

Elsa felt the urge to go out for a breath of fresh air. She went to the wardrobe and opened it slowly. She took out her fluffy one-piece jumpsuit and a pair of warm socks, which she quickly put on. With one last look at Jack's sleeping form, Elsa sneaked out of the room and went downstairs. She was happy to see that nobody else was awake yet, which meant she would be able to enjoy a quiet moment to herself. Putting her boots on, she went outside.

She shivered slightly, when the cold air came in contact with the skin of her face. But she didn't mind it, it felt refreshing. She made a few steps, going to a spot, from where she could see the whole town. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the fresh winter air. She stayed there for a while, simply enjoying the view and the silence around her.

She sighed. The next day they would be travelling home and she would have to finally make up her mind. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought that only in a couple of days she would have to make the toughest decision in her life.

Elsa stayed outside for a while longer and decided to head back inside. She turned around to walk towards the house, when she felt an acidic bile building up in her stomach and making its way up her throat. Before she knew what hit her, she bent down and vomited in a nearby snow-covered bush.

Once the spasms had passed, she spat out and straightened up, wiping her mouth.

"Elsa?" she froze at the sound of the voice behind her.

* * *

**A/N: PAM PAM PAAAAAAAAM! Now who might that be? :D**

**And to make you hate me even more, I'll tell you that next week I won't be updating, because I'm going on vacation. So, the next chapter will only be up in the beginning of June.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (even if it's just to tell me you hate me for that cliffhanger xD)**


End file.
